Painful scars underneath
by Eternalbloodlust
Summary: Inuyasha takes a hasty decision to force himself on Kagome that ultimately destroys him.Sesshoumaru saves Kagome,but no one can save Inuyasha from his obsession of Kagome.Its pretty mature,dark & twisted,not fully a fluff!Chaps are edited & stuffs added!
1. Chapter 1

**PAINFUL SCARS UNDERNEATH**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

_**Eight years ago: **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

_**Prologue:**_

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

"Think again, do you really wish to use the Jewel to save this girl? You may be damned yourself and the girl for whom you are sacrificing your _soul will no longer remember you_", the spirits inside the Jewel warned Inuyasha as he intended to use the Shikon-no-tama to restore Kagome back to life.

"Keh, I will not regret this decision, I want her alive. She is too little to die." Inuyasha managed to say though the words choked his voice as he looked at the lifeless Kagome in his arms, yet he knew he has to be calm and not break down in front of Miroku and Sango.

…

…

_Remember, I promised to protect __**YOU**__ with my life!_

…

…

"Young boy, we are moved by your true feelings, so we will make another of your wish come true after which you will become a human and you two will share the complete life cycle of a human."

"Hah! That's more than enough…means I won't die before a human's complete lifetime!" Inuyasha was quite surprised; he couldn't fathom using the Jewel would be so easy.

…

…

_My only wish would be to see all your wishes come true…_

…

…

Now that Naraku is defeated and the Jewel finally disappeared, they have no other work at hand which means restoring Kagome's memories won't be a tough job at all.

A very frail girl opened her eyes and looked wildly at the figure enwinding her tightly, "You must be Inuyasha, but why are you…"her eyes suddenly seemed so cold and distant, filled with an unrecognizable expression, _"let go of me."_

A pang of an equally painful yet unknown emotion passed through him and then a strange relief:

_Kagome remembers me!_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

**CH-1: A MISPLACED CONVICTION**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. ****One month later****. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Y-you are to blame yourself for this,_" Inuyasha gritted out as anger as well as helpless drug of passion overtook him, hardly able to utter any syllable properly.

The situation isn't an ideal one or even near the one he had fantasized every so often.

His one hand effectively wound around Kagome's both wrists blocking any of her remonstrations and his legs tightly trapped her thighs spreading them appart, his other hand busy in shredding her clothes.

His passion heated kisses showered relentlessly onto Kagome's neck and shoulders; his rough hot tongue licked her cheeks and lips, smothering her pure skin with his saliva.

He is salivating like a dog anticipating a highly prized meal…his movements are shaky.

…

"Get away from me, _**YOU**_ _**MONSTER**_…I - I... _NO __**DON'T**__, I am to get married_ to Hojo, Pl-please don't d-do this to me", Kagome screamed hating these unwanted attentions; lying underneath…she has no intensions of marrying anybody, all she wants to do now is the make up for the loss of studies that she did by roaming with such a lecherous hanyou.

…

It wounded her very much when she felt his eyes on her body as they slept and soon enough felt his hands on her temple, after all, she had considered him as a friend like Miroku and Sango; she avoided him since she has no intensions of getting any further involved than is absolutely necessary.

At first, it started with a little arguing about her growing closeness with Miroku, then, he accused her of flirting when he saw her with Hojo and it finally escalated into threats that he will never allow her to go into her time again!

The more she shunned him, the more he kept on persisting and she eventually decided to leave the Feudal era and stay safely in future…that's where things started to worsen.

…

The words affected him just as Kagome pain-stricken tear stained face did…but that didn't prevent the ever swirling increasing heat to pool in his groins, in response he roughly ground his rock hard member on her inner thighs, a taste of what comes next- _the inevitable consummation_.

"_No pleas-",_her pleas were cut short as Inuyasha backhanded her hard enough to draw a thin line of blood at the corner of her tiny lips.

His expression flickered for a moment between lust and remorse, and he hated for putting her in so much pain for this moment though he is certain that the outcome will be for the best of her, of _**them**_…

He licked off the blood stain from her lips; Kagome flinched.

His hand sensuously moved up her body as he grunted something that sounds like, "_Just_ _relax_" and he dipped his fingers into her love-lips and tried to start a soothing rhythm, as much soothing as Kagome's weak protests would allow him…Kagome found herself getting wet though she despised the thought of responding to such a _Monster's_ touch.

Her untried body reacted though her mind screamed murder.

"_This will reduce your pain",_ he murmured and with expert ease stroked inside of her in circles onto that spot where she is most sensitive, _"Trust me"._

Within a matter of minutes she reached her peak and cried out, tears of shame raining down her eyes. Inuyasha licked them away and mounted her suddenly before she recovered from the aftershocks of her first climax, quickly rupturing her hymen. The pain caused her to scream helplessly and she cursed him, the only response she got was a faltering kiss on her lips. He moved into her slowly at first, though giving her no time to get adjusted to his size. As his tension intensified, he thrusted harder and faster into her newly de-flowered body…it took him only another dozen thrusts before he came hard inside of her, his seeds mixing with Kagome un-welcomed juices.

"_None can separate us now, not even that stupid well. __**YOU BELONG TO ME**__",_ he wrapped her sobbing little body in his haori,"_Lets return to our home,"_ he gentled a bit towards her after ravaging her soft still blossoming body as he carried her to his world from her home.

Her family could never stop such a vicious demon…

_**-End of flashback-**_

_Oh Gods, what have I done!_

…

…

Inuyasha pondered over all the recent events…

Kagome remembered everything about their friends and journeys but she avoided being close to him, at first he contributed that to her shyness and ill health but following her closely he noticed many changes; Kagome would study in her spare times and rarely chat with the group, she would preclude any form of physical contact with him which they both previously cherished in secret, her arousal wont glimmer when she stayed in his close proximity, and worst of them all, she preferred to stay in her home and spend time with that human bastard. When he asked why she is being so intimate with Hojo, she simply glared at him and said he is a good boy. Of course, _his_ little Kagome isn't in love with that scum but even then she agreed to marry him.

_Was that a lie?_

Kagome can never love anyone other than him…their meeting was never any coincidence.

The very thought simply infuriated him which increased infinitely when she attempted to seal the well when he forced her against the marriage, so the only thing that came into his devastated mind was to use the Jewel and make Kagome his so that he may truly bring her to where she really belongs.

Even in the darkest of all thoughts he didn't anticipate the outcome, couldn't in all of his dreams believe her rejection of him to be so intense and her stubbornness to hold out this long…

…

…

…

A very naked Inuyasha couched onto the cold floor, his back pressed to the wall of the tiny hut they so regarded as their home…a strange sort of numbing feeling overwhelming him, his ponderings becoming strained just as his mind after the day's toil, his body hurting due to the super condensed coils of unresolved sexual tension, his tautness a constant remainder of his pain.

His eyes moved to trace Kagome's body affectionately covered by a thin blanket, leaving her shoulders bare to his not-at-all sated gaze, the fire light imparting his black hairs a glazed appearance further emphasizing his human form as well as debilities.

His _hope_ rekindled by seeing the sleeping girl…a part of his mind filled with self-disgust as recognition of just what she said dawned in.

'_**I HATE YOU**__, YOU __**RAPIST**__! DON'T TOUCH ME.'_

But again she is just a child…what can she possibly know about RAPE; and besides she probably doesn't understand how close they really were, that's why she is so revolting.

In the deeper planes of his mind, he realized exactly that her first time was non consensual, but it _can't_ be rape…_how can union between any lovers be called rape?_

…_**But I don't love you!**_

'_Surely, she will understand why I acted like this; had she not always understood me, besides she used to be a virgin…she just needs some __**time**__…'_

…

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Present time:**_

_**...**_

…

"Hey slut, boss wants to see you this evening for a very special guest. Lots of money and audiences too!" one of the local pimp's guard addressed to a ragged and fatigued man.

The man wore tattered clothes, his body carefully covered by white dusty looking sheets resembling a bandage. His black hair unkempt and thin in certain patches…hair covering his face thus revealing only _one eye_. His thin shriveled up face giving the impression of a very old man although he is barely in thirties!

"Oh! The special guest is _the Lord of the West…_you must recognize him, after all, he himself has ordered your presence", the guards nasty taunting exposed his other major interest.

The so-less-man like creature slightly raised its head hesitantly and gave the barest of all nods.

**-An old recollection- **

"You abomination, what have you done to Kagome?" Sango screamed.

"We will never choose a worthless hanyou over her. Give her back to us."Miroku said hatefully, his love for his friend evaporating as Inuyasha's unacceptable deed is revealed to him, "I hate that time when I even considered you as a friend"

"You can do nothing to stop me…you can never violate the mating bonds of Inuyokais unless of course you kill me," Inuyasha said, malicious smirk gracing his features, "Guess what, being a monk you can't even kill a youkai turned human."

He left that Kikyo's village with Kagome to escape from any surprise attacks and forced her to stay in a tiny hut with him.

…

…

…

"Inuyasha, how can you be so evil? I never harmed you so _why_ are you doing this to me "the hurt look on her face overpowered his strict-appearing façade.

Intense grief overwhelmed him and all that he could manage to say is: "Don't disobey me, Kagome…you must have already realized _how __**EVIL**__ I truly can be!_"

Anguish filled her; she moved her face away from him and wailed as if her last opportunity of survival is shattered.

_But it is my only opportunity to find happiness…_

Her weakened form shook from her soreness of heart, mind as well as body.

The _unforgivable_ throb in between her legs has stilled into a dull ache, but the astounding act of betrayal by someone whom she once considered as a friend left her speechless…

**- End of recollection-**

"What is it, you _whore_…why are you staring at the wall?" Miroku taunted at the creature lost in _its_ thoughts finding _it_ squatting in a corner of the street,

"_I have known ogling at walls for long times often reveals strange faces, both the yearned ones and the feared ones!"_ his mockery apparent in his suggestive tone.

The creature shook slightly as if in trepidation.

…

…

…_**so whose face did you just saw… **_

…

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**A/N:** This is originally made for , so its not a fluff though it will have soft & fluffy chapters too. Both the anime and manga mostly speaks from Kagome's view, so this one will highlight Inuyasha more (& Sesshoumaru in later chapters…yay, even in fictions we rarely get their POV!)

Inuyasha due to his obstinate nature (as is shown in the anime) will lose everything that is precious to him…even his love can do very little to bind Kagome with him; Kagome is not OOC, its just she had forgotten all their intimate moments (other things we consider exactly same as in the anime/manga after Naraku is slayed) …also, this has been my 1st writing put out for others to see & I personally feel this story is very difficult to write (with all the time travel & psychoanalysis…so phul-eeze be a bit nice!).

Single quotations includes a character's thoughts.

Lastly, this story is very much dark & it will be a bit modified to suit ! It will have mildly suggestive rape scenes, a bit of perversion or fetish, scenes of fluffy love too, very mild hint of child abuse, prostitution and graphic yaoi (but that's it, I won't include harder stuffs!)…keep reading & please do leave lots & lots of reviews…**R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch-2: AN IDEAL CONSUMMATION, IS IT NOT SO?**

…

…

**...**

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago: **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_May be I should show a little affectionate love to Kagome…_

_Then she would better be able to open herself up to me_;

Smiling a bit to himself Inuyasha continued his daily work in the farm as a small wage earner as he secretly thought about his self-assumed wife:

_God, that girl surely knows how to scare the shit off me!_

His fundamental worry is Kagome's persistent inability to communicate with him verbally as well as the fact that she is becoming more and more withdrawn into herself as a result of which she is not participating in any household work and is eating only if he cooked and brought it to her, bathing only if he urged her so and worse of all, at night is more shaking than ever and is constantly rebuffing him; effectively upsetting him more than ever.

She is having nightmares almost every night…she would wake up screaming or would make muffled up screams; and when, he would try to soothe her, she would only shake weeping harder.

Now that he is a human and has no demon's strength as well as lost the support of his friends and followers, he is facing an acute financial problem which is more aggravated due to his illiteracy and suspicion from the villagers. As a result, he has to work a bit extra to earn equivalent wage as of any common worker.

Working severely the whole day, skipping the lunches, enduring humiliations and then, to arrive into a lightless, joyless, warmth less house to be greeted by his wife's constant unsympathetic rejections is getting on his nerves and he intended to use _force_, if necessary, to amend these things for today.

…

…

…

"_Here Kagome do eat this little foodie," _he said as softly as he can manage though it sounded rough in his own ears.

Kagome, at first turned away and then, after a bit of coaxing finally accepted, munching softly and after finishing his meal rather quickly, he stared at her widely, memorizing her every move.

Her tiny sets of even teeth are revealed at times, her lips opened and closed and her thin pinkish tongue slowly and sensuously wetted her cherry red lips.

Inuyasha envisioned those lips and tongue to be on other parts of his body and abruptly got rock hard despite his better judgment.

"_Kagome let us go for a quickie, what do you say?"_Inuyasha almost panted as he rubbed his intense hard-on at her back. Kagome twisted to get away from his embrace and finally become desperately limp as he kissed her throat and licked her skin.

"_Pleasurable isn't it, Kagome?"_ he murmured as he laid her lithe frame on her back and looked at her eyes deeply. If she reflected anything in those huge orbs, it is nothing less of apparent _disgust_. Inuyasha decided in the passion filled haze of his mind to go on pleasuring her till she approved of him.

…

**He had to take her today**…its been so long they are staying as husband and wife but nothing much happened between them since that fateful day when he took her virginity, other than coaxing on her body by a very forlorn Inuyasha on practically every night; their undertakings always ending in either sex without her consent or in his physical in gratification; whereas on other nights he simply cuddled her naked next to him.

…

"_Lay back, relax and just enjoy, let me pleasure you"_ he cooed as he gently peeled off all her clothing and undressed himself too.

His fingers caressed every inch of her body and his tongue laved at her skin as if he is a starved puppy. Kagome's objections all forgotten as his love started to make her quake beneath him.

He planted hot open-mouthed kisses on her eyes, behind her ear, her neck all the way to her belly button; he blew slowly over her moist skin making her shiver.

He fondled her breasts and suckled on her teeny tits, more arousing her by his sensuous half-smile as she hissed sharply.

His eyes contacted hers and for a brief moment she felt _sympathy_ for the man who has fallen terribly in love with what she was to such an extent that _he can't even see the difference between what she was and what she is now._

Her fingers lingered for a moment on his cheeks and he indulged his face and neck in her touch by holding her hands there with his, moaning loudly and grinding his organ roughly on her thin blanket.

…

"_Why do you do this to me?"_She asked him as his mouth now moved to suck on her flanks and armpits.

"_BE-BECAUSE WE ARE __**MARRIED**__ SILLY….MMNNN_",

he deeply rumbled as he took in the smell of her armpits, and then he moved his mouth lower to her vagina, surprised at her wantonness when she involuntarily bucked up her hips,

"_My,my! Woman you undo me!"_

Never breaking eye contact with her, he licked her girl-parts straight from her anus to the hooded pleasure bead. She flushed furiously and tried to dislodge him and close shut her thighs, but he is all hooked up in between her thighs.

With practiced ease, his mouth descended on hers, taking in his favorite Kagome-filled scent and taste of her womanhood, kissing the mons, blowing his breath over it and stroking her love-hairs and starting a slow, sensuous and gentle rhythm of massage with his tongue, occasionally plunging his tongue to lave at her honey laden walls and sucking on her clit. She started tossing underneath him within a matter of minutes, engulfed by the sudden impulse of finding her own release.

By and by her clit started to hurt but in a good way. When it became unbearable, she moaned and whispered.

…

"_In-Inuya-s-h-a",_ Kagome whimpered, "_I can't take any-"_

"_Hush, baby hush_", Inuyasha soothed, his own unsated need creating unbearable pain for him, but he knew being such a naïve girl, she is even not aware of his feelings, _"Tell me, what do you want?"_

To emphasize his point, he just put a bit more pressure on the slightly raised spot inside her and gently suckled on her clit, "_Tell me"_ he moaned.

"_Nnnnhh"_ Kagome moaned loudly as a gush of warm fluids from her pussy veneered his fingers.

Inuyasha's superficial expression showing almost a reverent affection for her, his insides feeling sick to the stomach as he flatly denied his body's needs. He mischievously put Kagome-cum coated fingers into his mouth and greedily fed on them.

Kagome's eyes widened as her expression slowly changed to more disgust than lust, Inuyasha, however paid no heed to her mental declination. _How could he when ever swelling heat when on pooling in his groins?_

…

"_Why don't you understand, I-I __**don't**__ love you…"_

Without saying any words, he moved up to slowly plunge his engorged penis in her, Kagome's protests increased as she whimpered, _"please let me go"._

With a howl of fury he barked, _**"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"**_ jerking her violently, he continued,

"_**YOU STRUMPET, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BEAT OFF WHILE WATCHING YOU?"**_

Kagome sobbed violently, unable to stop the tremors originating from her thin body due to the abrupt change in his manner.

As his temper receded, he took her hands and wrapped them around his cock and covered them with his own…seeing the situation, he should feel ashamed of using such a means for his own pleasure but right now he didn't care.

He pumped her hands in a fit of violent rage around his love muscle and finally reached his completion, spattering his ejaculate on her hands and lower body.

A single finger took a dollop of his cum and spread it across the shocked girl's lips.

…_.Please don't hate me for this…_

'_**I HATE YOU, MONSTER…'**_

Inuyasha thought as he caressed the tears away from her cheek. He rocked her body slowly till she is fast asleep and then joined her in blissful sleep.

_**YOU BELONG TO ME, KAGOME…**_

…_**Never forget that!**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

_**Present time:**_

_**...**_

…

"_Hey, watch out our fence straddling hooker has arrived!"_

"Entertain our richest Lord, you cabbage…and feed his pizzile with lots of bonking, defy any of his order and you are gonna go straight in the cooler", the pimp bawled, slightly scratching his own balls with one hand and urgently pulling at the nipples of a new prostitute, actually a girl child of about ten years and winking an eye at the creature supposed to arrive at that moment, he added, _"and I believe, you have enough of that experience"._

All of the Western Lord's whore's clothes are changed, expensive silk clothes only to be later ripped are folded in its body and its face painted. The creature, being absolutely obedient only did as it is told and awaited the arrival of its master.

…

…

…

"Ahhh! My little whore, will you not greet your master?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed although his eyes revealed his almost bored condition.

The creature shuddered under his strict gaze, knowing better than to protest it simply bowed its head under complete submission.

Failing to get any proper response from his fun of the night, he continued_,"Oh! I forgot, you lost your ability to speak…perhaps this will draw your desire"_, he continued, knowing his pet will not at least forget this no matter how bad he is tortured,

…

"_**WOULD YOU NOT LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT HER, LITTLE BROTHER…INUYASHA?"**_

_The creature took a deep breath, drops of scalding tears leisurely rolled down its cheeks…_

…

_Its been long eight years…_

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**A/N:**

Inuyasha will be recollecting his memories with Kagome and also how he came to be a male prostitute by and by, presently he is somewhat mentally unstable(can't recognize most people and can't speak properly)… Please do read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chap has a bit of violence, blood & gore…furthermore, it also hints on child prostitution & has graphic depiction of non consensual yaoi ( won't consider it rape though because the person concerned is mentally unstable & approved of these things)…so, if you are sensitive to such things please try to avoid it…otherwise, happy reading!

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Ch-3: A DEED WITHOUT A NAME**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Present time (contd.): **

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**...**

…

"Present yourself!" Sesshoumaru commanded, in the corner of his mind self-disgust filled him at the sordid act he is just now going to commit…Its below the status of a Daiyoukai to associate himself with the flesh of such a base creature as the one in front of him, yet his own father vetoed this principle.

That's perhaps why he too is degrading himself beyond the lowest common denominator!

Sesshoumaru knew that's never a justified reason but even then, it's truly undeniable that his own position is due to his OWN HARD WORK _only_, not due to his father's stupid swords like that in case of the half-breed…his own father has favored his concubine's son more than his own legal son and has marked his genuine son with an omnipresent show of mis-trust, an infirmity that Sesshoumaru himself can never overlook, nor ignore…that which is left to slowly burn _forever inside_…besides there are other, both more factual and personal reasons for Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha slowly removed all of his clothing leaving all the bandages untouched and knelt in front of his master.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust but also a strange unknown feeling overwhelmed him, something that he can feel and has felt before but can't recognize now, at the present moment…he contemplated on the submissiveness of his own, once so very proud, half-brothe_r_…

_The situation being quite in parallel to that of the prince who lived in between ambiguity, defenselessness, conspiracy and mistrust…besieged by Royalty, yet with loneliness till he no more craved companions… till he lived no more and survived only for the sake of more and __**MORE POWER**__…_

…_**A FALLEN ANGEL, PERHAPS!**_

…

…

Getting over his musing at such an inappropriate time, Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha, the smell of decaying flesh from his body gravely hitting the senses of the Western Lord…

_WHAT A MESS…QUICKER THE FUCK, QUICKER THE ESCAPE!_

Though he, Sesshoumaru needs no such escape…

Sesshoumaru kicked his face hard enough to draw out a thick line of blood down Inuyasha's mouth, with a side of his face smashing the floor…he became a little disappointed when his free fuck didn't respond…after all, _he is habituated to such little things!_!

Without any warning, Sesshoumaru suddenly mounted him, easily penetrating the pre-abused puckered hole and immediately started to thrust in and out of him as hard as he possibly can…Inuyasha didn't even protest or flinch…_punishment increases manifold for protests…_

Due to both of them being too un-prepared, the thrashing became rather violent and un-controlled…Sesshoumaru started to feel the usual physical pleasure if not anything else building up lower in his abdomen.

"Mmmmm…"he grunted, "such a docile pet!"

Blood slowly seeped in between his legs due to Sesshoumaru's jarred pounding…its smell only fuelling the Daiyoukai's arousal…

…and the anger; its deep inside like a chignon, twisting every now and then as he ponders on the difference between his personal and professional life.

…

"_Y-YOU KNOW __**SHE**__ SC-SCREAMED __**HER**__ LO-LOVE FOR ME….EVERY NIGHT…LIKE A SHAMELESS __**WHORE**__!"_

Sesshoumaru's orbs almost glowing as twisted pleasure filled his body, his own declaration coming out in a slurry rough voice intercepted by hard THRUSTS…

Inuyasha whined softly, the severe thrusts on his rear forcing his body back and forth…resulting in the periodic smashing of the flesh of his cheek, the one that collided the floor when he is jolted by Sesshoumaru's boot…his blood eventually staining the floor…

"…_SHE MOANS HER PLEASURE TO ME EVERY NIGHT_," sadistic delight glimmering all over his face, though Sesshoumaru remained quite calm, _"…HER TITS BE-BEATING PASSIONATELY AGAINST MY-__**MY**__ CHEST…"_

Sesshoumaru emphasized the point by pulling at his pet's hair…

…

His dis-oriented thrusts meant to pleasure neither…yet Sesshoumaru didn't mind…

…after all, he preferred it rough and it is only for the sake of _true_ _dominance_, never for his _own_ _pleasure_…the only pleasure Sesshoumaru is getting is TAKING BACK PRECIOUS THINGS JUST THE WAY INUYASHA DID take them _BACK_ _THEN_…

…though Inuyasha has now nothing more to lose; the very thought making Sesshoumaru's lust evaporate somewhat a bit…

Inuyasha's whimpering increased as Sesshoumaru painfully scratched his rear end only for the purpose of getting a better response from him…

"…_HER WOMAN-HOOD 'S-SO WANTON FOR MY FUCK…"_

Inuyasha visibly cried with abandon…his voice all broken and _lost_…

His cheek grazing the rough floor, now leaving bits of fleshy tissue along with the blood…his ass cheeks gouged with SCARS and leaving slight chunks of SKINNY FLESH dangling loosely…

…_**HE IS LONG AGO BROKEN AND TORN….**_

…

Sesshoumaru commented seeing his drab's quite un-responsiveness, _"AH FUCK! SLUT!YOUR HOLE IS TOO LOOSE TO GIVE ME MY RELEASE…."_

Smirking, he added_,"….WORN DOWN BY TOO __**FREQUENT**__ USE, I GUESS!"_

Abruptly he dislodged himself from Inuyasha and left him un-fulfilled, if he can be considered to have any such feelings at all…

Inuyasha couldn't even curl up, he is too weak any way…leaving his flesh open to Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze…his muscles cramping beyond recognition…

…

'_It must be that he hurts very badly indeed…_

…_but does he or is he capable of feeling this pain, anymore?'_

Sesshoumaru internally sighed as he lost his interest in his slut…he himself is too confused, but right now it really does not matter!

…

"Deep throat it now," Sesshoumaru ordered, immediately Inuyasha shivered a little and took his position in front of the small opening of Sesshoumaru's hakama.

He licked the now re- hardening member a little here and there…tasting the bitterness of his brother's cum and his own anal-fluids, coppery with the taste of his own blood…his stomach protesting wildly as it is the only food he received after so many days…but he knew well enough to control it…

…and with a practiced ease he swirled the rough and blunt edge of his tongue around the head making the organ grow exponentially…and then quickly swallowed it down his throat, bobbing his head up and down…he knows that _discipline is the first priority of a whore!_

Sesshoumaru groaned something like an approval…

Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit as pleasure continued to intensify once again…he put his hand on his half-brother's head guiding him to maximize the pleasure…a couple of times he softly stroked the whore hair…his fingers interlacing with Inuyasha's soft thinning hair now all black in color…

Only if he bites down hard, _Sesshoumaru will pull out all his remaining teeth!_

…so when his whore did it gently, he is mildly disappointed.

…

Inuyasha brought one of his bandaged hand & used the _palm_ to massage his master's balls…the other one jerking the cock up and down accompanied by his lips and mouth, just the way he was knew Sesshoumaru likes…

…he wants to give his master, brother and owner the maximum pleasure possible…_be-because that's all he can possibly afforded to give anymore…and possibly get too._

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled crimson as lust took over, and his own primal instinct re-awakened…he took over the situation with an un-welcomed aggression...

…lunging Inuyasha's head violently…shoving his penis all the way down his pet's esophagus…only to be pleasured by the natural contractions of his food pipe dragging him down…

Tears freely flowed down his eyes, the intensely rough thrusts bruising his face, making him sore beyond recovery…his nose plastered to his brother's white thick pubic hair and chocking him… crushing his food pipe, and pain taking over his body and yet numbing… his damned soul…

Finally, Sesshoumaru came hard deep inside his mouth, his fluttering and throbbing gut muscles automatically milking him of his entire load…

…

"_I AM PARTICULARLY CERTAIN; YOU WERE THINKING OF __**KAGOME**__ ALL THIS TIME….THOUGH NOW SHE IS NO MORE KNOWN BY THAT!"_

As he recovered from his climax, he quickly shoved off Inuyasha from him and prepared to leave without ever looking back…

"_OH! SHE IS NOW KNOWN AS __**THE LADY OF THE WEST**__….."_

Inuyasha's limbs numbed in pain and he eventually got a blessed detachment from his impaired body…surrounded by a pool of his own blood…

…

…

…_**..A LOVE THAT DEGRADES YOU SO-SO MUCH THAT ALL YOU CRAVE IS MORE, **_

_**MORE …PAIN…**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

…

"Good slut! The Western Lord is pleasured" the brothel master threw a tiny bag of money to Inuyasha for serving the Demon Lord, enough to buy him a couple of days food.

"Come here…give me a suck!" the brothel master beckoned a very haggard looking Inuyasha to come closer, he has been keeping an erection up his sleeve training the young children to go for a good strip-tease, scratching at his balls a bit for getting a nice release…

Inuyasha slowly limped his way and kneeled in front of the pervert…

A mockingly gentle hand stroked the wounded side of his face…he desperately leaned in and gave himself into the caress …

_Even a very ordinary tender touch is enough to charm him desperately…_

And _then_…

…_another thick stunted deep red penis was shoved deep into his mouth…another hand thrusting at his abused hole…another unknown voice chanting 'good boy' to him…as if he is a mere pet._

…_the entire process being too mechanical for him…his heart never involved in any of these debauched acts…maybe, he never had a __**heart**__ at all…_

Or _perhaps_…

…_AGES BACK…IN A MYSTICAL WORLD…A DEMON LOST HIS HEART TO A __**GIRL**__…A __**PRIESTESS**__…._

…_.OR SIMPLY, _

_A __**QUEEN**__….._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

**A/N:** I feel rather sad after writing this chap…I love Sesshoumaru and don't think he will ever be like this, but a little bit of justification on his part is awaiting too…so, don't flame if I made him evil here, honestly I don't he is a very compassionate creature at heart either but that's what makes his charm even the more irresistible at times!

Please do read and review!^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch-4: A FORGOTTEN REVELATION**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago: **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

**-****An old recollection****-**

It's been one of those ordinary days, Inuyasha and his group has been searching for the Jewel shards for nearly an year now…they also has been tracking Naraku for quite a long time. Kagome has realized her love for Inuyasha after peeping into his conversation with Kikyo on that fateful night*; though a couple of months have passed since she has reconciled with Inuyasha, and has assured him never to come between them again but even then, she felt too insecure of Inuyasha'a feelings toward her…

The only atypical thing about this night is Inuyasha and Kagome are all _alone_ in the hut…

…

It's been raining and lately for a couple of days Kagome is forced to soak herself in the slight rain due to the unrelenting slave driving hanyou, as a result she probably caught a bit of cold** and today Miroku, Sango and Shippo all are out leaving a somewhat shivering Kagome alone with a very grumpy and impatient Inuyasha starting a small fire.

"What a pain!" Inuyasha mumbled; two lean recently caught fishes to be roasted for their dinner and a constantly sneezing Kagome only increasing his protest.

Kagome giggled childishly kicking herself free of her wet shoes; the little sneezes and cold only flushing her face further with a warm shade of dark rich cherry, the tiny droplets of rain on her hair and clothes making them stick close to her body, her skin all shimmering as the blazing fire light is reflected by the dewy drops on it, the chilly weather only making her nipples more pert and visible over her thin shirt…

Inuyasha gulped unconsciously and covered up his boyish shyness by his trade mark "keh!" and rather observed the thin line of water seeping from kagome's wet shoes…he turned his gaze back to her as she shifted uncomfortably, now the sneezes are rather more un-welcome for her .

…

"You all right, you little school girl?" Inuyasha asked in his usual tone, though he isn't exactly unaware of what he asked; Kagome is having her monthlies, that's the reason why she sit-ed him today, she probably is sore due to riding that 'bicycle' stuff, maybe her butt is aching now…the worst part is SHE _HAS ALREADY STAINED HER SKIRT! DOES SHE NOT KNOW!_ He mentally cursed Sango for not being here…

Kagome nodded innocently trying to get a bit comfortable on the hay-bed Inuyasha offered her today…oh God! She has no extra pad now and with an unyielding and insensitive guy as Inuyasha with her, help appears to be a foreign option!

"Ummmmm…Inuyasha—attish-oo!..._can I come closer_?"

…

They had ended up cuddling each other a bit, both blushing like a newly wedded couple, Kagome sitting on one of his thighs, lovably cradled on his lap, with her head nestled on his chest and his strong arms around her lithe frame…both of their heart beat and breathing increased rapidly, suddenly losing all topics of conversation…Inuyasha's senses filled with Kagome all around, his nose heavily taking in the smell of her menses; he is well aware that Kagome stained his hakama too!

He only hoped that she won't notice or at least understand his obvious _hard_-_on_ …

…

Within an hour Kagome discovered her misdeed…first, a lot of cries and then, blushing deeper than the color of her '_misdeed'_, and finally, trying to sink away from him…

Inuyasha laughed outright…

"_SUCH A CHILD!"_ he murmured…

"S-s-sorrry…I-I...ummm…" she lost her voice, sitting limply on his lap…

"You are even worse…_YOU ARE A BABY!"_ he further teased…

Kagome freed herself from him and backed away…her head is whirling in embarrassment and in - in EXCITATION…the tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach has increased too much and she ached uncontrollably in her 'GIRL-PARTS'…and a part of her mind is also telling her this night would be great for confessing her love…_BUT…HOW?_

…

_Its all like a hazy dream, like after being extremely drunk; suddenly, she felt bolder than ever before…_

Biting slowly on her lower lip, Kagome thought to act a little naughty…like that time in the beginning, when she so easily screamed and had him rushing to discover her naked while bathing and then, yell at him for peeping in…or at that time…when she would publicly hug him after being chased by silly demons to make him go red…

…slipping off of her bra, she called upon a Inuyasha busy looking at the fire, his amusement quite dissipated by now, as he indulged at secretly touching that spot on his hakama which she stained with her womb's blood…

"Inuyasha…mmmmm" Kagome whispered softly, her voice laden with her arousal, yet still appearing pure enough,

"_DO YOU STILL THINK…I SHOULD BE A CHILD…?"_

…

Inuyasha faced her to find a slightly shaking Kagome drawing up her small shirt to reveal her breasts…

"_DO YOU WELLL….ARE THEY NOT BIG ENOUGH?" _

"WHAT TH-" Inuyasha stopped as Kagome rushed to him…her quick motions swaying the soft mounds viciously…and then, she squatted in front…

'_Has she lost her or is it the herbs?'_

Inuyasha stared at her soft and flowing breasts…the soft masses separated by a thin cleavage…the nipples are jutting out, their textures are making his throat drier even when his mouth has started to water…the areola part is pink all over…their contours sharply burnt into his memory forever…

He turned his gaze on her face, eyes showing a strange combination of burning lust and shinning adoration…ever longing and painful desperation…an emotion that she can never quite fathom, yet such a feeling that made her feel like succumbing into his desire…she never felt herself so much needed ever before…being the 'inexperienced' girl, she has vague knowledge of what she is attempting…

…

"_YOU…I MEAN…WE…SHOULDN'T!"_ Inuyasha voiced his random thoughts at last; as he became a bit more composed, he chuckled,

"_**SILLY, YOU SHOULDN'T SHOW YOUSELF TO ANY MAN LIKE**__**THAT!"**_

Giving a soft tug on her clothes, he insisted on covering her, but she persisted_, "TOUCH THEM PLEASE." _

…_Now deep down she is sure somehow her brain isn't working right!_

Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her face all flushed in desire, wanting to be touched but fearful because of a strange feeling of the outcome,

"_I ACHE…I WANT TO-" _

…

Understanding her needs better than herself, he suggested tenderly,

"_YOU ARE SO, SO NAIVE!"_ Inuyasha smiled kindly…his heart throbbing in sympathy and love for the young girl who looked up at him with so much untainted adoration and trust,

"_LET ME CLEAN YOU AND TAKE CARE OF THE '__**ACHE'**__…ok!" _

…

…

**-****End of recollection****-**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

_**Present time:**_

_**...**_

…

…

Inuyasha simply spend his time reliving an obliterated fragment of a long lost time…one of those days in which he really lived and was a mighty demon, yet a half-blooded one, but for his friends it never did matter…but again _WHO_…_USE TO BE HIS FRIENDS? HE CAN'T REMEMBER WELL…EVEN NOW… _

…_and the diminishing vision of the girl… _

_It must be a hallucination… _

…

Yes, indeed that's most likely in the scope of possibility…most of the money he earned by '_servicing'_ those customers is used for buying drugs any way, leaving almost no money to buy any real food for him…its not that he won't be fed in the brothel house; as a matter of fact, every time he is fed there but with things that are NOT CONSIDERED AS FOOD by any creature…

The consistent use of opiates and other pain relieving drugs have even worsened his senses…

In spite of that, at certain times on nights like these…with the rain outside and the weather a bit chilly…in the absolute isolation of his dilapidated shelter…his mind often conjures up vague and un-related memories;

Reminiscences that transports him elsewhere and redefines his ever solitary and insignificant existence…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

…

He would hook up that tiny green skirt of her only to observe the heavily colored panty spotted with thick red blood and the girl blushing all over trying to close shut that wonderful view…

"_IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!"_ she would say affectionately…

"_NOTHING ABOUT YOU IS EMBARASSING…" _he would pant out,

"_IF THAT'S SO, WHY DID YOU SHOW YOUR CHEST?" _

In mock taunting he would say in undertone, "Not that I haven't seen and fainted before in amazement!"

She would scream at him but ultimately they did together surrender in the lucrative promise of intimacy…

…

She is blind folded and quivering in anticipation lying on the hay-bed, her heart beating wildly; he would slowly slide her white-red panties off and sink his mouth on her pussy to alleviate her ache…

Just as he licked her privates with his tongues, she would thrash up and more of that red honey would seep out…he would have to hold still her thighs to make her more stable…

"_JUST RELAX…IT CAN BE PRETTY ENJOYABLE IF YOU…TAKE PLEASURE FROM IT…" _

…

She would eventually stop her lashing and moan with him, bucking as pleasure stared to quake her…

He would suck in the clotted blood and its thick fluids…with a little suck here and a little nip there, but never directly attacking her clitoris…

"Ummmm…." she whimpered, _"MORE PLEASE…I WANT IT…" _

He sucked in her bean, slowly pumping at her tight virgin entrance with one long slender finger…she pulled at his hair unconsciously moaning his name endlessly…and all her shyness quite gone as she reflexively brought one of her hands to pull at her nipples…

…

His head reeling with unbelievable excitement at the scene above…here they are touching so intimately…just as '_he'_ and '_she'_…with Kagome no less and she is wanton enough to pull at herself like that…one hand messaging her rosy nipples and the other pulling harshly at his hair…enough to undo him any moment…

"IN-INU-" her mouth turned into a perfect 'o' as her first climax wretched over, gushing out lots of bloody fluids…because of her 'period', the intense fluttering of her inner walls along with the slight abdominal pain drawing out a powerful climax from her…

His face burnt all over watching her like this…gleeful excitement littering it as he tried to foresee her expression as recognition of their activities will dawn into her…maybe, she doesn't know much about these '_things'_.

…

"_I AM SORRY…TO DO IT ON YOUR FA-"_

"HOW DID IT FEEL?"

"UMMMM…." She thought,"much, _MUCH BETTER THAN THE ONES OF MY DREAM!" _

He chuckled raising a brow trying to imagine such an innocent Kagome fucking him in her dream, his eyes are so warm as she removed her blind fold and asked, almost euphoric after her climax_, "IT'S QUITE...ummm, GROSS… I MEAN PUTTING YOUR MOUTH OVER TH-" _

She paused abruptly; shell shocked by his face…drops of her pussy blood gracing his features…

…and then, like a pair of children they would t brawl silly again…only to end up with him on top of her, straddling her…and she repeatedly asking him to take her…

…

…

"_WHY CANT WE DO THIS?" _

"_WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS?" _

By this time, they are naked and are touching each other a bit here and there mostly in modest places…

"_IT'S A PRETTY VIOLENT ACT…YOU WILL BLEED BADLY AND HURT TOO" _

…a bit of more time and she finally agreed_**…"THINGS LIKE THESE REQUIRES MORE TIME…" **_

"_THEN, I WANT TO ERR…TO MAKE YOU…Ummm..." _

"_CUM…I WILL TEACH YOU…hmmm"_ he provided the hint…as he slightly messaged her folds with the tip of his engorged penis…..his thoughts wandering around Kagome…

…

…'_CAN I ACTUALLY EVER PUT IT IN SUCH A TINY…PERHAPS WE CAN NEVER'_…again a bit depressed for denying her his more than willing, crying in fact, cock…

She touched him a bit and he came too and then, she too CAME AGAIN and they simply cuddled the rest of the night…she is exhausted for cumming over three times, yet he is wide awake…the entire situation too confusing to be real for him…_SHE APPROVES OF HIM_; it's not like he doesn't know she loves him, but she is willing to make love to him even after knowing about Kikyo…a bit of pride swelled in his heart…and then, a strange foreboding…

…_SHE IS A VIRGIN…AND SO SMALL…WHAT IF I SPLIT HER PUSSY, WHEN I MOVE… _

…and then he probably falls asleep…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

…

…and then, the present Inuyasha woke from his past and uncertain memory…

Now, that there is no one to talk or listen to, he feels cold and too immaterial to be even considered as worth living in this tormented world…these spare times are even more haunting in certain ways…in times when he '_serves'_, the acute pain often blocks these '_trivial'_ thoughts…but now, slowly a numbing heaviness settles over his body and all remembrances become hazier and muddled up into one single identity…

…_**who was she?... **_

…

…yet the longing to hold dear any living soul never stops…_CUSTOMARY OF OLD AGE PERHAPS… _

…_**.OR MAYBE, **_

_**SIMPLY LONLINESS….. **_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

…

…

**A/N:** (feels shy) so…how's that for my first ever written fluff? All kinds of ideas, criticisms and reviews are most welcome…I have tried to make this scene as much related to the anime as possible,

*refers a bit to episode-47, **AU setting of episode-87.

Please do show a bit of love by reviewing ^_^…R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

**CH-5: SILVERY SHADOW IN GLOOMY HAPPINESS **

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..**

**-Eight years ago -**

"Listen to me little onna, there is only one way of protecting yourself," a very calculative voice elegantly spoke to a very shocked and haggard looking Kagome.

Since the moment Inuyasha brought her to live with him, this is the only and probably the most unexpected person who showed up with the voice that can be best described as almost akin to indirect assurances in her favor. However, knowing this Royal personage beforehand, Kagome really can't understand him or his must-be-there ulterior motives.

"You must escape from this hell," his commanding voice took an almost darker tone, "or else, die and rot with this abomination."

Kagome shivered visibly;

"I want to go to my own home," Kagome spoke for the first time out of her own free will after so many days, "He forced me," she gulped and her voice became desperately pleading,

"…Will you save me, please?"

He softly nodded, "I know, that bastard, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to ruin you even once…I, as the Western Lord shall ensure your safety."

There is a bold confidence in those pair of burning amber eyes that had Kagome trusting him, she felt somehow…protected after so very long a time. But in these last couple of months, she has matured at a tremendous rate…experiencing almost all possible emotions…

_From betrayal, heart break, loneliness, insecurity, pain, servility, abhorrence… _

…as her innocence has been torn from her in the most violent of ways with no one to protect or defend her, and all her wishes and wills crushed down forcibly and burnt right in front of her very eyes as day and night, every passing hour she is forced to stay with the man who never cared about her, who cared only about the fulfillment of his own sick and warped physical needs…

Her own virtuousness twisted in the self-same manner and now, she feared even her potential savior deep down,

"But why would you help me?" Kagome asked in a tiny voice.

The pristine figure in front of her slightly chuckled…and Kagome's insides fluttered in an unrecognizable emotion,

"He was after all a half-brother…so it becomes my duty," his eyes became much gentler than Kagome can ever remember seeing or imagining, "…and besides, you deserve _much better_."

For the next moment both of them gazed into each other's eyes…slowly, a thick trail of tear sauntered down Kagome's eyes and he ran his clawed fingers down her hair very gently; a symbol of an untold promise that is conveyed by this very selfless and chaste gesture, yet something that Kagome understood very easily.

"Listen little one," he tucked a finger down her chin to lift her face to meet his eyes, "you shall know soon, _what kind of_ _man_ took your virginity."

And in the next moment, he was gone.

Kagome pondered over these events, she shouldn't have allowed any man to touch her…like she didn't know already _what happens when men touches! _

But even then, Sesshoumaru is different. He is known for his honor…and she had seen it before, but she also had seen and trusted Inuyasha…and so wrongly too; her body felt sickening at the very thought of the name. Nothing is within her power now; but trusting an Honorable Ruler is surely better than living with a nobody.

Kagome's eyes brightened up at the promise of a rescue no matter how uncertain it may sound; she felt like crumbling into pieces as days passed on and nothing changed for her better, as she slept every night with tears in her eyes knowing the next one will be just as bad…and woke up to find herself in the arms of the man whose very sight hurts her all over…

After all, _every cloud has a silver lining! _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..**

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard what were you doing in my home?" Inuyasha roared as he saw his half big brother leisurely walking out of his tiny home.

It's apparent that Sesshoumaru wishes to be detected that's why he didn't bother to use his concealing power; but right now, for a furious Inuyasha, it didn't matter!

He could well understand that Sesshoumaru wishes to meet his wife, not him; but why?... what would such a selfish monster need to see _his_ Kagome for?

"Why do you think I'm here for?" Sesshoumaru teased, his expression quite amused.

"Tell me yourself, you dare not butt in between me and her," he can't get any peace till he finds out.

"She is no more **one of your kind**," Sesshoumaru scowled, "so it's inappropriate that _a_ _slut_ such as you should have her."

"Don't you dare to say it out loud; **_SHE_** **_BELONGS TO ME_**," Inuyasha practically screamed.

Sesshoumaru dismissed it with a slight snort, "Maybe, but not anymore…_she is too special to be lost to a fucker such as you._"

Sesshoumaru left magnificently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..**

Inuyasha went inside and was greeted by Kagome.

He took a deep breath and let his anger roll off from him, and then, gave her a warm and tender smile.

Kagome turned her face away.

Their same schedule was repeated; Inuyasha cooked for them both and stared absentmindedly at her as she ate slowly, nowadays he made certain that she eat and drink more than enough…his mind revolving around Kagome's slowly worsening health.

Her face appears pale, dull eyes and dry skin; she never cares about herself even a bit…her hair is unkempt and knotted at places; she never baths unless he gives her one, and at that time she stays still as a rag doll in his arms as he washes her; she never changes her clothes even if he buys her new though cheap kimonos and jewelries;

He could still see the healthy and vibrant girl who once accompanied him and is, no, was his only lover…_this Kagome only appears as her lost shadow! _

"Why did Sesshoumaru came here?" Inuyasha broke off their absurd silence by asking her in a soft voice.

She never speaks anything to anyone unless he forces her to say something, to which _she mewls and babbles an unrecognizable sentence; _

Immediately Kagome flinched, as if he would come and beat her right now.

He never could beat such a little and delicate child as her; he _stopped being distantly close to violent with her…but still she fears it. _

Inuyasha dropped the question…he prepared her for bed instead.

He undressed them and lay down together to share the delicious warmth of their body.

Nowadays, they wouldn't have sex…Kagome doesn't respond well; she is too scared and fights as if he is killing her in place of making love to her, besides he also gets too tired after the daily work to do much of those things!

So, instead he would hug her tightly and plant loving kisses on her body on some nights…_wondering on how thin her body has become… _

And draw soothing circles with the palm of his hand on her body…

Always doubting, _when things between them will become easier… _

…..and then, he would fall asleep just after her…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . .A dream .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..**

_'Please, please Aniue…please save me,_' a very young half-demon child screamed to his big brother who paid no attention to him.

A group of huge ugly demons surrounded the little boy tearing at his clothes; they would laugh at the sobbing child recently orphaned, their bulky figure covering his mother's dead form.

_'Mother, mother please tell Aniue to protect us!'_ the little child won't even understand that his mother is killed by those vicious monsters…

…at first, he screamed and ran to protect his mother as those ugly demons _tore off all her clothing_;

…then, he asked for help from his big brother as those demons slapped and beat her along with him. He cried for help as those men '_moved_ _funny'_ within her mother.

He didn't understand anything but '**_that_** **_act'_** if not stopped, would eventually kill her mother.

_'Sesshoumaru-sama, he can't be Inu no Taishou's son,'_ one of those nameless demons mocked and flung him near his mother…he could see everything too clearly…

_…two of them pushed their boy-parts into her front and another two at her back girl-parts in a periodic motion; it must hurt mother very, very much because she is wailing violently…and her blood is staining the ground pretty fast. Another two drove themselves in her mouth and grinned at him before plunging in…and from then on, her scream can't be heard at all… _

The small child is roughly kicked at his belly by his '_Aniue'_ who didn't even watch the spectacle and became limp as his mother body became still slowly…somewhere in his childish mind he knew he had lost his mother forever; yet those demons didn't stop seeing the unresponsiveness of the female body, they all took their turn…_some even two to three times! _

_Then, the demons started **devouring** her flesh—those of her soft breasts, abdomen and another **severed** her head from her body; the rest of the monsters laughing at the sight!_

_He couldn't tolerate anymore; he threw up, not being able to control the violent churning of his stomach. He has long stopped squirming and stayed as still as a statue in pure shock, patiently taking in the whole display that would haunt him for the rest of his life… _

_"That's for teaching you to call me by **that** name!"_ the child's Aniue and Demon Lord's voice exclaimed, his eyes full of abhorrence and malevolence.

'Now your Highness, shall we go for him?' a very lusty tone of a nameless and faceless demon enquired.

The Lord's eyes pierced into the small hanyou near him, and they showed nothing at all, not even hatred now…but the hanyou felt a compulsion of some sort in those golden eyes in front of him;

'_Why do you hate me so much, bro—' _

_"This is for calling **me** by **that** name!"_ the strong voice stopped the child.

And then the Youkai Lord gave a faint nod…

_All the demons circled the child and slashed his clothes…sickening lust rolled off from their bodies…one of them touched his boy-parts with a slimy tentacle reaching deep into his anus… _

'Noooooooooooooooo—'

_…his voice effectively muffled by another's cock— _

'Nnnnggghhhhhh'…

**…..'a slut'**…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . End of the dream.. .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . ..**

_'It- it was a dr-dream,'_ Inuyasha sat up from his futon; his entire body coated with cold sweat, his limbs are still trembling slightly.

_'**That** damnable dream **again**!'_ he thought in his own mind and moved to wipe his cheeks clean,

_'Silly me, I must have been crying again!' _

And then, he lightened up seeing the peacefully calm sleeping figure of Kagome.

He gazed as his little and only treasure and touched the palm of her hand by his thumb; slowly and involuntarily her fingers curled up around his thumb… his face is all in awe; he _smiled_ serenely…

He softly kissed her lips and then slowly muttered to her slumbering form,

**_"I will always protect you." _**

He chuckled to himself and took in the scent of her hair, purring deeply into it with satisfaction…

**_'You are the centre of my world now, my everything!' _**

**_..._**_don't they say, caressing a sleeping child only makes her naughtier..._

_...Inuyasha chuckled again at his sleeping wife..._

**__****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .. . . . .. .. .. ... . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. ... . . .. . . .. . . . . . ..**

**A/N:** well, there you go. Not much is left of this story and I guess, I'll be finishing up pretty fast.

Hey, I already posted so many chapters but I didn't get much review, that's so cruel! Please do review, those who did read and yet didn't review, I do ask you to show a bit of love by reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chap is modified for , the original part depicts graphic violence, fetishes & rape…so, its safe for ; still, it has a bit of bloodshed, so if you are averse to such things, you can skip this chap & go for the next which has a bit of fluff…that being said, have a happy reading!

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

**CH-6: THE HEART DIES WHEN IT SHEDS ALL ITS HOPES**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Seven years ago**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"_No, Kagome not there…anything, I shall obey you…I will do anything you wish me to, I will never come to see you ever again, I promise…but not there, please don't cast me into this hell…anything but this, please…for the Sake of that love that once existed between us, please let me spent the rest of my days for you…not in this hell, Kagome…KAGOME…__**KAGOME**__…."_

He woke up at the sound of his own scream.

His limbs felt heavy as lead, every inch of his body hurt like hell…his head whirled painfully and he felt deranged from his surroundings as heavy waves of nausea rolled over him continuously…

Nearly six months have passed since that day but he dreams of her every now and then; he has been starving of normal food since that day too, though he was feed enough to survive but it's the wastes of these evil people that he is forced to consume…at first, he regurgited almost regularly as his empty stomach forced the bile out specially when he was given his '_special'_ treatment, but slowly, he became adjusted to the beatings and the humiliation; as starvation sets in, he grew weak and tired…now he feels disoriented whenever he is pulled out of floor and then, faints quickly enough to dream of '_her'_ for which he is glad…it's the only reprieve he gets nowadays!

"…_Kagome…"_ his voice is the slowest of all whispers; he is too tired to speak, every single movement hurts now…and his chest feels tight as if he is breathing in water instead of air.

"Enough of that name…get up slut," one of their vicious voices spoke.

His mind barely registered the meaning of his words…but from prior experiences of this entire time, his body became instinctively alert as it visibly started to shiver in trepidation.

Another one came and pulled violently at his chains, dragging him on the rough cold floor of the cellar…as his body was heaved and gashed with the jagged floor, it left tiny bits of fleshy tissues from the gaping wounds of his chest and his tattered back…the rattling sounds of the shackles and chains tying his hands and feet making him more vulnerable as well as delicious in their eyes.

"Come slave…you are a born tempter, see how hard my prick is from merely seeing you like this," with that the gang leader mounted him; he was a wolf demon, so his cock was pretty thick…he like the others likes to play it rough, and this slave before them need no foreplay.

Inuyasha hissed sharply mewling an animalistic "_no_!" as his ass was torn violently for perhaps the millionth time within this short period.

All of them are demons, Sesshoumaru's pet demons and they are always horny; they love mutilating, humiliating and raping…but most of all they love breaking someone.

"_Stop it…I belong to her…my wife..."_ Inuyasha panted as his whole body shook in pain.

This only encouraged another one to twist his penis roughly; an agonizingly helpless cry tore from his sore throat.

"Slut…you see this one, he likes to feed on soft parts…since your _balls_ are already gone, would you mind if he feed a bit on your prick," a sadistic glint painted the demon's features.

"Monsters!" Inuyasha muttered hatefully; several others pleasured themselves by rubbing at different parts of his body, paying special attention to his now bleeding-again wounds.

The wicked demon lowered himself onto his cock; Inuyasha's eyes were wide but he couldn't move; his body hurts so much that he secretly wondered why he didn't faint yet now!

_Is he becoming desensitized to the pain after all?_

….and then, taking in the head of Inuyasha's young cock, he bit down hard,

"…_**..KAGOMMMMEEEEEEEE…"**_

The throbbing in his head increased as his vision blurred…slowly he sank into the soothing darkness…

"…_**Ka-go-mee…please forgive me…"**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Four years ago:**_

"So, how is he doing?" an authoritative voice asked.

"We are treating him with all special favors, Sesshoumaru sama," the wolf demon answered submissively.

"I hate to repeat myself but how is he doing…_I have no intention of enquiring about what things you inflict onto him,_" Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, his trade mark deathly glare painting his features; personally, he hates to learn the methods by which his half-brother is currently being tortured…it rouses all unnecessary feelings in him that has got nothing to do with the seething but hidden jealousy he feels for him for being Kagome's first, but he would never acknowledge it to anyone.

"I beg your pardon, your Highness," the wolf demon tried to sound as much submissive as possible,

"_He remains unresponsive to beatings, only screaming if we tear off his flesh or break his bones; he shivers and sobs like a little girl after we have a little __**fun**__ with him; he doesn't resist at all for we starve him and he appears not to understand anything we speak to him at most of the times; the other times he engages in imaginary conversations…and Your Highness,"_ his voice shivered slightly as he spoke next, _**"…he goes on chanting Lady Kagome's name, even in his sleep as if she will come and rescue him from here."**_

Sesshoumaru scowled internally at this description but otherwise his face remained expressionless; somewhere his mind conjured up a strange image…_it was the image of a little Inuyasha with large, expressive, innocent and trusting eyes laden with tears and he cried with his child-like voice, __**'Aniue, protect me…'**_

Sesshoumaru closed his mind shut, he is a demon and demons don't feel any pain…he still has a long way to go in his contest of Kagome and supreme Power.

"My Lord…would you like to see him?" another demon spoke softly jolting the Western Lord out of his ponderings.

Without much thought to it, Sesshoumaru nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The moment he approved of it, Sesshoumaru knew he would regret saying '_yes'_ to them.

The smell of piss, pus, blood, sex, vomit and gore; a number of torture instruments filled the entire place…Sesshoumaru felt disgusted with himself and the surroundings.

At last, they came to Inuyasha's tiny cell…it's a cold, damp place that has never been cleaned, it smells awful; thick iron chains flowed from the wall fixed to his wrists and legs as well as encircling his neck.

He seemed lost curled into a tiny ball; his hair falling over his face covering half of it…its then that Sesshoumaru noticed his lips are moving as if he is chanting something.

On closer inspection, he found he is shivering either from _isolation or pain or both…_

"_I am so happy you are here,"_ he mumbled wordlessly.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback to hear this, but he soon discovered that his eyes are closed and he is not even aware of their presence…so, he must be talking to someone else.

"_**We love each other so much...how it can ever go so sour?"**_ he trailed off.

And then, blood tears rolled down his face…he brought up his hands gently as if to shield himself.

'_Do they hurt him for even speaking?_' Sesshoumaru wondered briefly.

And then, he wept like a soulless doll,

"_**Kagome…please love me, love me, punish me please…Kagome…Ka-gomee**_," and then, he drifted off to unconsciousness as he let go off his hands and his body came in better view of the spectators.

'_Bit by bit he is losing his mind now…its been nearly four years since he is staying here,'_ Sesshoumaru marveled, _**'Little brother, how long do you hope to persist here…or had you already shed off all hopes?"**_

_Then, he looked at Inuyasha's body, thin and weak with bones sticking at odd angles…huge gaping wounds covering his chests; his back was leashed too often, for __**he had no skin there at all**__…the sharp welts of bull-whip and the torn flesh from the cat-o-nine tails are deep enough to expose his muscles; parts of his ribs and shoulder bones can be seen…certain wounds of his chests are filled with pus and are rotting underneath; __**the skin of one side of his face that was previously covered with his hair was peeled away**__ and a couple of teeth can be seen…one of his eyes was damaged previously, now that one is filled with pus; his bottom lost all of its turgidity…it appeared as dried red sheets and his anus was enormous… _

Sesshoumaru gasped audibly and turned his back to the cellar.

"Your Highness, he don't even recognize his old friends anymore…_he remembers no one other than Lady Kagome_," the wolf demon remarked.

"Fine, pierce his vocal cords so he may not speak anymore…do anything you wish as long as it doesn't kill him," Sesshoumaru uttered, his tone suddenly twisted with cruel satisfaction,

"…_and did you give him the gift that I gave you after six months since he came to stay in here_?"

"Yes, my Lord," the wolf demon smiled just as sickly, "…and his reaction had been too intense."

The western Lord smiled and left.

Sesshoumaru's sudden change in demeanor made it apparent to the demons of how much he valued this little slut, and how intent he is of breaking him but perhaps its only the wolf demon who sensed something more to this hateful declaration…it's a strange emotion—

…_**..pity perhaps or stressful brotherly bond!**_

….either way, it can be used or misused for their own benefit!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

His condition degraded much faster as they give him his gift…he appeared so unconcerned after that; so the demons thought to make it more spicy for him.

"Slave, we are in a good mood…tell us anything you wish," the demons said casually to him expecting Inuyasha to ask either for food or to see Kagome but he did neither.

He looked indifferently at them but the next moment he coughed out blood…slowly but unsurely, he spoke, _**"I want to see the Sun…one last time."**_

They all laughed at his naïve request but granted it to him no less.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

'_Despair and frustration…loneliness and insecurity…emptiness and pain, they are my only companion; for so many years now, I awaited for my death; but __**Death**__ never came for me…neither did any sleep…_

…_.tell me when do you want me to die, I want all this to stop…_

…_.I left my humanity so long ago and __**sanity**__ as well but even then, there must be something I desire…desire to exist perhaps in your heart; or perhaps the desire to follow more of your orders…_

…_I don't know anymore…I am so __**lost!'**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**A/N:** Such a difficult chapter to write!

So, Inuyasha would be going out after so many years (three and a half) spending in a dungeon enduring so intense torture. He used to resist (for first six months) and after getting the gift that Sesshoumaru spoke of (You guys will know about it soon, but not right now!), he broke inwardly and became so deranged…also, and it becomes apparent that somehow Inuyasha & Kagome have already separated by now.

Ok, so Inuyasha and Kagome may meet when he gets out…so, keep in touch & I do apologize for such late updates; tell me what you guys think or any suggestions…please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch-7: LOVE'S LABOR LOST**

_**Eight years ago**_

"The court proceedings shall commence now," a guard of the Lord of the West announced.

Inuyasha was genuinely confused; at first, he was happy beyond recognition since both Miroku and Sango came to greet them…Inuyasha knew they hate him but thinking how attached Kagome is to them, he had happily complied feeling it would be a nice change for the degrading health of the frail girl. This is precisely the reason why both he and Kagome are present in this village now.

But seeing the Western Lord's army gather to deliver their Lord's judgment, he became anxious once again.

"Miroku, what's this all about?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice; he partly anticipated he wouldn't reply for both of them are avoiding him, but as long as they are friendly with Kagome, he wouldn't mind it at all.

So when Miroku spoke, it was quite a bit of surprise for him,

"We shall _rescue_ Kagome, you abomination," Miroku filled it with every inch of disgust he felt for his ex-friend.

"Y - You ca - cant," Inuyasha stuttered…panic rose through him, he can't guess whether Kagome knew about this.

It wouldn't be good for her to get this type of news, she would be concerned and she even may be questioned…she still needs to rest. Nowadays Kagome spends greater part of the day in her bed, Inuyasha takes care of her other requirements though. It's not that she is so weak but Inuyasha always fears for her;

_it's much like some invisible yet deeply evil force is threatening to lure her away from him, that's why he need to be extra careful…_

_**That night:**_

The entire day is too hectic for him; so when those people told him the proceedings made by Sesshoumaru is due to Kagome's wish, he is sure that his little girl has been more or less mis-guided…all that they said are wrong—_he would never rape her, he __**never**__**could**__!_

"Hey, Kagome lets go to sleep," Inuyasha said softly, he can't think anymore, his head hurts; besides he is certain those stupid people made him drink some kind of potent sedative…probably so that he couldn't argue much; that's true though, he really didn't argue at all…well, he was too shocked to hear the allegations to protest or even defend himself.

_It's not like they can take her away from me…she already is mine_— those are the mantras by which he lives now…

The couple went to bed naked as they did every night…

"Silly Kagome," he mumbled, "…why are you still so _tense_?"

He stroked her hair and back soothingly, moving his lips tenderly across her neck,

"Don't worry, they won't _separate_ us," he slowly faced her,

"Did that bastard Sesshoumaru _force_ you to tell this?"

As no reply came, he gulped and then, chuckled,

"Silly me, you must be tired too, ne Kagome?"

He caressed her flanks, running his hands on her soft hips,

"That Sesshoumaru…always poking in other's affairs; but I'm really happy Miroku and Sango came to spend their time with us, don't you, Kagome?"

His voice grew slurry as his hands cupped between her legs,

"Koi, do you not want to _come_…we didn't-" searching for the right terms he slowly said rubbing her girl parts, "…_make love for so long a tim_-"

Inuyasha is alarmed as Kagome shook violently almost in a fit of hysterical fear, making pathetic mewling sounds.

Inuyasha realized how badly he did affect this naïve girl on that fateful day,

"_I won't silly, not unless you want me to…"_

He tried to relax her by fondling her with no positive effect.

Suddenly Kagome's hand shot out to strike him in his chest…

…Inuyasha was practically dozing off then, his eyes shot open as realization came in.

_**KAGOME JUST TRIED TO STAB HIM…in his chest…by a kitchen knife….**_

"_**Ka - go – me,"**_ Inuyasha's eyes were hugely open, shocked by her sudden violence and her newly born tendency to harm him…the wound bled on staining their futon but right now he was past caring,

"…_**are you al-"**_

He fainted….

…in shivering feet, Kagome rose off the futon looking at the bleeding still figure of him.

The knife slipped off her hands, yet the blood stain stayed…she whimpered and ran off the house as naked as the day she was born…

Thick, scaling tears rolled off her eyes as she ran through the forest losing her path back to home…

_**I have killed him… **_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A warm figure wrapped around her cold body…Kagome relaxed in the figure's embrace, his even heart beat and his soothing breath…

"_Se – seshou-maru…I killed h-__**him**__,"_ Kagome sobbed, the tears have long dried on her cheek.

"Worry not, he won't die till his time will come," Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her hair, his other hand tightly clutching her naked waist.

"_He won't let go of me till he dies,"_

her tears and the stain of Inuyasha's blood stained Sesshoumaru's white clothes, her frustration rose,

"_I don't know what to __**feel**__ for him anymore…he appears to __**take**__**care**__ of me but-"_

"But…you shall know soon what kind of _emotion_ you should feel for _**your**_ _**rapist**_."

"But…is it rea-"

Sesshoumaru silenced her…

_**Confusion can itself be a dangerous emotion at times…**_

"You will know soon…about the fag."

"_**Fag**_" Kagome's voice echoed Sesshoumaru's last word; he could see distrust in her eyes which will go…_soon_ _enough_.

He looked deeply into her eyes…his eyes only held platonic affection for her, and that feeling calmed her considerably.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling his whiff; he smelt of soothing lavender and refreshing green tea at the same time yet it's interlaced with something definitely manly & Kagome felt an intense attraction to this perfect specimen of male species.

Kagome instinctively hugged him and took up a bit of his silky cascading silver strands of hair,

"I _don't_ want to stay with him…yet I don't want to _hurt_ him," Kagome told timidly.

"I know…_I will protect you_," Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead;

…strange warmth pulsated through her entire body replacing all her previous worries—

She felt like being touched by a _God_…the _Prince_ of her dreams…

"_I want to stay…with __**you**__,"_ Kagome blurted as her eyes shone with tender love for her savior.

Sesshoumaru nodded gracefully, smiling a warm and unbelievably kind smile,

"_I shall always be by your side…"_

Kagome gave a squeal of surprise and happiness after what seemed like an eternity; Sesshoumaru's eyes too twinkled…

_Her happiness, his desire…_

_Her love, his ambition…_

_Her trust, his __**victory**__… _

_**Present time**_

_**(Sesshoumaru's castle)**_

"Sessh, where have you been for so long?" the Lady of the West asked her husband.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he sat beside his wife.

"What's so funny?" She eyed him.

"N-nothing," he said giving the impression that he is trying very hard not to laugh,

"…I was under the impression that my young Lady is angry with this Sesshoumaru."

"You are right," she snorted and turned her head away from him playfully pretending to be angry.

"Ok, then I do apologize to my Lady," he said touching her shoulder gently to draw her attraction, he continued in the same seductively teasing manner,

"…I intend to make it up to her by offering her a _wonderful_…_**slave**_."

She smiled at him and they eventually resumed their normal conversation…

The nature of the gift or the slave was all forgotten by the indulgent husband and his pampered wife completely…

"By the way Sessh," she continued,

"…_**do you know I dreamt the same dream again yesterday…of THAT NIGHT?"….**_

_For the briefest of instants Sesshoumaru's face lost its color…_

**A/N:** Whoa, I can't believe I made Sess into such a manipulative person…even then, Sess isn't showing interest in Kagome just because of her abilities…he would, in time to come, love her too! All I can say is poor, poor Inuyasha (me becoming more of a sadist than a writer, I guess *smiles*)

Do tell me everything you wish…please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**CH-8: LOVE HURTS**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Six years ago**_

_**(Sesshoumaru's castle)**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Why not Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked at him, annoyed that he can so openly deny her that which she now wants so much, "…I told you; I want us to have a baby of our own."

"I suggest you give up that hope for now…I won't have my little Lady bear a pup so soon; _she still needs to grow up herself before she can deliver a child of her own,_" Sesshoumaru softly replied.

"I don't understand at all…I am an adult now," Kagome almost said in a panicky tone, "…besides I want to get _fucked_ more often by you!" she screamed now blushing a bit.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at her blatant wantonness but otherwise, his face showed no expression as usual,

"Are these eunuchs not enough for you then?…this Sesshoumaru didn't deny you a child, he simply thinks that you need some more time for yourself; besides we have the eternity for producing heirs and…for fucking of course," his voice took on a seductive tone that had Kagome licking her lips in anticipation.

"I don't know what is happening to me…I am horny all the time nowadays; I want to get fucked by my husband…" Kagome blushed brightly now, "…he is the best!"

"Oh really," Sesshoumaru teased, _"…it's alright, I want you to be happy with this Sesshoumaru as well…to the extent that I don't even mind your sleeping with other men...__**but this Sesshoumaru has no intention of acting only as a tool to satisfy his Lady's physical needs…"**_Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them, taking her gently in his arms,

"…_**he wants to love you and know you…not merely to fuck like**_** animals," **Kagome felt giddy with happiness**, **_**"…he also wants his Chisanohi* to recover from his past trauma and wants to stay by her side forever."**_

Kagome stiffened slightly at this, but his slight rocking motions soothed her and she soon relaxed and melted into the embrace completely;

"Mmmm…you smell so good," Kagome moaned at this simple platonic contact,

"…I want to eat you!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Do you!" he lifted her up in his arms as he reached for their bed,

"…then, this Sesshoumaru suggests th-"

Kagome stopped him, looking at him with wide childish but serious eyes, "Tell me Sessh…_do you use some kind of magic on me to make me so horny!_"

Sesshoumaru slightly frowned and appeared to compose mentally some form of reply; at that instant, Kagome burst out laughing,

"I knew it…Sesshoumaru sama deserves to be nominated for the most-serious-guy-of-all-ages award!"

Little did he understand about the award stuff, but it was clear that this is some crazy kind of joke specially taking into consideration her tone mimicking his own…and he joined her in her laughter;

Kagome deeply inhaled his musk, purring in deep satisfaction; she decided that she loved his deep sensuous rumbling laughter from the moment she had first heard it…and now she simply basked at the tingly but intense warmth settling at the pit of her stomach due to his presence.

As the Lord of the West, he is confined to the outdoors due to his duties…and he gets little time to spend with his Lady; but whenever they can, it's always a much cherished experience for the both of them!

After few moments, both of them were naked and were kissing each other madly…

Kagome bit down hard at his nipples, her own jutting nipples rubbing against his rippled abdomen, her heated sticky core stroking his aching hardness…

Sesshoumaru groaned in painful pleasure…at first, Kagome was so timid; but she came pretty fast out of her shell without any manipulation much to Sesshoumaru's worry, and now she likes it real hard…once a cock is inside her, she thrusts in abandon forgetting everything around her.

He himself had seen her fuck one of his servant nearly a couple of years ago much to his fury…but at that moment he simply consoled himself with the fact that she is nothing more than a pawn for him; but with every passing days, he wants to know more about her…and _wants her to love him back_…and _belong_ to him only in all ways possible…

Before he could think anymore, his voice came out instinctively…and the moment he said it, he regretted saying it…

"_**Kagome…"**_ his voice is not the normal stoic one; it's edged with lust and some kind of…desperation,

"_**I want this to be more than just fun for us…do you not love your Sesshoumaru?"**_

Kagome stopped her ministrations abruptly and looked deeply into his eyes…her eyes are filled with an emotion he couldn't fully comprehend; in a shaky tone, she almost whispered,

"_**Wh-what d-do you m-mean?"**_

"_**Ka-gome…"**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Please…l-let go of me," Kagome pleaded with her wide expressive and teary eyes.

A sudden blow to the back of her head send her whirling onto the rough dry mud…dense white hot pain coursed through her entire body…her body is filled with light scratches as she ran through the wild forest to protect herself…

Nearly four to five hands moved to touch her skin…

"Please…don't do this to me," Kagome sobbed, "…my h-husband is the Lo-ahhhhhhh!"

She screamed sharply as those hands tore through her clothing and roamed across the naked skin of her thighs.

Those hands belong to rapists for they know no gentleness, they were calloused and possessive…their touch sickened her with disgust; _**they are animals in human disguise…they are nameless, faceless, identity less but still they exists among the humans and pretend to be like normal humans**__…_all they want is a place to sink their abhorred objects and right now, Kagome realized that they found their object of desire— _her body_…

Their dark sickened laughs and hard twisted manhood made her feel nauseated…yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she went on _comparing this imminent act with those that happened years ago between her and the one who for a brief moment considered himself as her husband_…

"Help me, please…" Kagome whispered knowing full well no one would come to her rescue, the cold sinking feeling again filling her up like it used to happen on those days…_**Inuya…Sesshoumaru**__…_

Those rough hands slowly moved towards her core…she closed her eyes and suddenly became very still and numb…but then, those hands stopped…

Kagome knew from past experience that those hands did that intentionally…only for getting a better reaction out of her_; they want her to fight…they love it when she does…_

"_**Ka-go-mee…"**_

….and then, her eyes opened abruptly as if from a dream or rather a nightmare…

She saw around to find the bodies of those men splattered around her, her eyes automatically adjusting to the reddish light of the twilight…it's a forest and one that she knew before.

…in front of her stood a tall figure with long black hair…his unruly hair covering a side of his face, a modest black hakama covering his body; he looked at her as if she has came from another world or materialized from his thoughts…

…_his eyes are kind and sad yet his lips held a delicate warm smile for her…_

At this time of twilight…with this type of appearance, he surely looked as an Angel of Death, _**sad yet silent…**_

"_In-Inuyasha…"_ Kagome's voice shook with all emotions, _"…is that really you?"_

…and the next moment, she found herself clinging tightly to his form sobbing like a little girl.

"_Yes…"_ Inuyasha cooed softly, his voice a bit strained but as gentle and warm as she remembers…

"_**Don't worry…you are safe, please don't cry anymore."**_

"I am so sor-"Kagome found her own voice failing her as if she couldn't recollect what she wished to apologize him for.

"Shh..." he silenced her, _**"I will take care of you and protect you…"**_ his voice trailed off; Kagome decided he spoke much slowly and softly now as if it takes too much of his energy, but his tone is still very kind.

He wrapped her body by his own and Kagome immediately marveled at the wonderful warmth of his body…she let him guide her; he wrapped her body by his clothes and gently lifted her up in his arms…he took her with him…

She knew its highly inappropriate for her to go anywhere with him, but at this time she doesn't care; at least it would be better than getting rapped by half a dozen men and lying outside in the forest when a snow storm is approaching…she knew he might enact '_those things'_ with her again but she is no more a little girl, and now she may enjoy it too…

His warmth surprised her, but still he seemed different from what she remembers of him; all this time, it appeared as if she was drugged too much to remember anything of _him, she had been busy with her life as the Lady of the West_…but now it's different, though she doesn't feel anything painful like she anticipated from herself…but it all feels like being in a very magnificent dream…

…_the only thing that bothered her is the fact that his eyes appeared too __**old**__ and __**mature**__ to belong to the man who took her virginity; those eyes are like lifeless frozen blocks… they held no fire or vitality…they are blank like the face of death…_

_She relaxed in his touch and somehow felt sated…_

She was sure it's just a very nice and forbidden dream where even the bad things feel good…_and for what little time she has, she decided to indulge herself in it…_

"_Please don't worry,"_ his voice cooed to her again, she looked up at his peaceful calm face_**; it held no anger, no happiness and no pain,**_

"_I will take you back soon…"_ Inuyasha spoke, she slightly moaned in delight;

"…_**YOUR HIGHNESS!"**_

…..…and then, _Kagome stiffened as a surge of unfelt emotions coursed through her little body…with a pang of bitter regret she realized…_

…_**..THAT THE DREAM IS OVER…ALREADY.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .to be continued.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to DEMONQUEEN17 (you are obviously correct; but before Inuyasha & Kagome confront in present time, we will be dealing a bit with their gloomy past & Inuyasha's perspective) & UNKNOWNMIKO who liked this story so much…and I thank all my reviewers too; please keep the reviews coming, it really encouraged me a lot.

*Chisanohi= Japanese baby doll (used by Sessh as an endearment term for Kagome).

So, in the next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome will be spending some quite peaceful moments together (this maybe, their last time together like this!)…so keep reading and I will try to post the chappie real fast!

Lastly, I would like to mention (this has got nothing to do with this story though) that the idea of this story came to me when I studied in standard 9 (=14 years old & you guys will probably think I am a complete precocious pervert now!)…but it really took lots of years to actually get the confidence to write it down!

Keep reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**CH-9: I HAVE ALWAYS BELONGED TO YOU**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Six years ago (…to be continued)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**(Inuyasha's place)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kagome woke up slowly with a slightly throbbing headache; her limbs felt too heavy though the rest of her body felt wet and warm…it's such a peculiar feeling!

She slowly tried to open her eyes but stopped her efforts the moment she remembered the dream; she is too afraid to see whether it's really a dream or some unfortunate effect of the drugs that her husband's servants so often gave her…however, she is certain of one thing, it can't be reality nor can it be really '_**him'**_.

A very gentle stoke on her forehead ended her uncertain train of thoughts and her eyes snapped open abruptly;

"_Please don't worry…you are fine, Your Highness,"_ he greeted her with a little but warm smile.

"It can't be…" Kagome knew not to feel happy or sad about it; her heart is beating wildly with a strange happiness yet her mind is screaming to her to run away & behave indifferently.

He seemed to see right through her and said a little sadly,

"_A snow storm is approaching…you won't make it in the cold_," he spoke gently almost in a pleading tone,

"_I will take you back tomorrow."_

…

Kagome stopped looking at him…she is certain if she stares at him anymore she will surely start crying; and now, she desperately wants to act mature in front of him.

She took in her surroundings, she is inside a little room on a thin futon; a little fire is probably what's keeping her warm and she is entirely naked!

She frantically tried to cover herself but he gently stopped her;

"_You mustn't, Your Highness_," it was then that she realized that he was applying some strange paste of something warm and cool at the same time on her entire body all this time; so, that's what made her feel so good!

She tried to smell deeply, it felt like sandalwood…he seemed to feel her unasked question,

"_This will heal your scratches sooner…you don't need to be so modest in front of me."_

…

At this, Kagome smiled coldly; he was not expecting her reply at all, so when she did, he beamed with slight hidden happiness.

"_So…don't you know that I am no more a human?"_ her eyes looked at him with complete dispassionate hatred, **"I don't need your pitiful consolation…what the fuck do you possibly want from me now, bastard!"**

The smile disappeared from his face instantly as he slowly turned away from her as if to shield himself from her insults,

"_You are right, Your Highness_," he said softly using a voice that isn't his own and Kagome immediately felt that distant coldness overwhelming her insides again, _"Please do rest and…I will try to make something for you to eat."_

At a tremendous slow pace he walked away from the room leaving her all alone; Kagome looked at his retreating steps from the corner of her eyes and felt him limp his way out…

…_**Is he in some sort of pain?**_

But…

The instant he left, she shivered at the coldness of the room though the little fire went on burning…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**(Sesshoumaru's palace)**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What now…Lady Mother of the West," Sesshoumaru spoke through gritted teeth; he felt like breaking down under the stress of the situation.

"I told you that girl is _special_," she appeared to be indifferent though she is inwardly bothered because of her son's foolish behavior,

"She is too special to belong to anyone else…are you sure, you only asked her whether she loves you or not?"

Sesshoumaru turned his face away; he knew discussing this with his mother is a bad idea;

"_**Demons know only how to conquer, but never know how to value a real conquest…but I did the impossible:**_

_**I bedded a mortal in spite of the fact that it's too detestable an act for me to contemplate, and now…"**_

"I know son," his mother trailed off,

"You must not get too attached to her!"

"This Sesshoumaru has _no_ deep attachment with the Lady of the West…but it's impossible to spend an eternity with someone who doesn't care at all about you…"

"So, you beg a mortal for caring and loving you back," she taunted him,

"She has the power of the Shikon no tama…she can destroy this world on her mere will; if you didn't claim her someone else would have by killing that half-breed turned human."

"Don't utter his name in front of me," Sesshoumaru almost roared in a rare display of rage,

"_**I told him that his body is being defiled according to Kagome's wishes!"**_

His mother entirely ignored the statement though she felt curious about its truth_: _

_Will that girl really want his rapist to get raped repetitively to satisfy her own hatred or is Sesshoumaru…_

"Besides, both of you are mates for convenience…" she stopped her previous train of thought and focused on the current situation,

"You comfort her and will eventually assist her in commanding over her powers; and she would belong to—"

"That's all you people care about, hypocrites," Sesshoumaru hissed in hatred,

"_**She would NEVER BELONG TO ME…ever after that abomination will rot and die!"**_

He left his mother; he knew they all wear the mask of an Honorable Ruler, and this includes his mother too…and by following her advice, he too have lost his only integral quality on which he ever took any pride— his _**honor**_…

…'_Sesshoumaru…is that all, you truly care about, now?_' his mother looked on at his retreating back.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**(Inuyasha's place)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Thank you," Kagome murmured absent mindedly to the two small bowls he placed in front of her; she felt like being disconnected from her own body, and at the same time she is feeling more alive than ever…she realized that there is no need of misbehaving or even talking to Inuyasha unless it's an absolute necessity;

_Taunting_ such _a submissive creature is no fun at all!_

He sat at the opposite corner of the little room, far away from her,

"_Please eat it, Your Highness…you need to-"_

"Its ok," Kagome said calmly with no emotion, "you don't need to use that honorific here."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she always knew that after her marriage to Sesshoumaru, their relationship will change to that between a master and a slave…but what she didn't realize that he will perceive and accept that change this easily, especially after taking into consideration his usual obstinate behavior. For some reason, something is not right here.

Inuyasha gently smiled, it's a sad smile,

"_Then, Ka-go-me…will you like me to feed you this little cereal and milk?"_

…

A little happiness however fake glittered in his eyes and without any prior thoughts she gently nodded…she is a big girl now and is assisted by servants in all of her daily chores, but no one fed her like a baby; perhaps Sesshoumaru would have if she would have told him to do that to her, perhaps he would make fun of her childish cravings or maybe, he would never have gotten the time to do it at all…it feels good…being fed by someone; she experienced it before but then, she wanted to escape from that type of care…

_**But**__**why— she can't recall it now anymore!**_

…

His palm gently stroked her head as he feed her with a spoon like one would do to a child; personally, Kagome is disgusted by the taste of the cereal, it's probably wheat mixed with something even coarser…but it can easily be undermined since, his tender care is making her feel too good.

'_He is too poor to afford anything better,'_ Kagome consoled herself.

Kagome slowly remembered the way he used to take care of her, it's as if not a single day passed between them or any bad words either…It didn't feel bad living this type of life filled with so much of affection but again…_she can't recollect what displeased her so much back then._

'_Oh! It's his…'_ her thoughts stopped as she subconsciously checked her own feelings; at least, she can show him some level of decency after all that petting and all…and if that spurs him on too much, she can deal with him; after all, she is an immortal now…

…whereas, he is nothing but a poor foolish mortal!

…

"Umm," she hesitated as she tried to compose herself, her tone a little cheery,

"Well…thank you, you did save me from them, and now I am being such a pain for you!"

"_You never were…" _he spoke slowly,

"_Kagomee…you mustn't walk about those places all by yourself,"_ he gulped smoothing her ruffled hair,

"…_they are those creatures that are more terrible than any humans or demons…__**for they likes to feed on flesh while keeping their victims alive all the while."**_

Kagome watched him as he spoke with lots of effort, his face blank and smooth though his eyes were wild and timid like a terrified child's at the same time as if he is recalling some fearsome memory.

"Mmm," Kagome agreed.

"_**Its too repulsive…you can't recollect it all eventually…but you will never forget."**_

Kagome winced as his words coincided with her thoughts; she turned to change their topic,

"I am sorry I was harsh on you back then."

"_You never were harsh,"_ he smiled his heart warming smile,

"_It's only appropriate that you command your slaves using whatever words you wish."_

Kagome felt bad; she knew not whether she felt sad or pained for whatever happened between them all those years ago…for her, those memories seemed uncertain as if she isn't sure of their occurrence or as if they had occurred ages ago, but all feelings regarding those days have entirely left her…

She felt empty and cold inside; she shivered visibly.

"May I rest on your lap," she softly asked like a frightened child not pondering at all over her words or his.

"_You never need to ask me anything,"_ he spoke as a helped to settle her on his lap.

…

As she grew comfortable onto his lap, she purred with satisfaction at the warm of his body; he gently stroked her naked back, holding her body gently to him.

She used the moment to study his features closely; he did look older than before…his skin has slight wrinkles near the forehead, his hairs have already started graying for she discovered a couple of grey strands, his lips are dry and chapped badly and his eyes are dark as if from lack of sleep or from _pain_…

…

Suddenly, she felt _pity_ for him…perhaps someday soon in front of her very own eyes, his life will be over; after all, he is a mortal…he will age and will become ugly whereas, she will forever be young.

'_**Perhaps that's the real reason why he acted as a common slave,**_' Kagome wondered; all these fights, punishments are useless for he would have been punished naturally…he would have seen his beloved girl stay young forever in the arms of his own brother, while his flesh would have slowly but certainly withered away with time…_that would have been his greatest punishment!_

Kagome contemplated…her gaze returned to his body; not an inch of his skin is visible…he wore white bandages in his neck and chest above his kimono but his hands are bare…wait, his hands…

…

"_What happened to your hands?"_ Kagome asked, suddenly very anxious by seeing something so strange.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (…to be continued)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **I really would like to apologize for a bit of late update; I did break this chap into two parts for it became too huge & the next part is already written, I just need to re-check it & add a few things (so, I will be posting it within two to three days).

I know this chap is too detailed and a bit emo (please bear with me if it appears over-dramatic, I am still a teen, I guess!)…but I tried to include Kagome's POV (& confusion) for she was pretty unresponsive throughout the story & a bit of peeping into Sessh's mind.

Keep reading and please review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**CH-10: LIKE A SNOWFLAKE…I MELT IN YOUR ARMS…**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Six years ago:**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**(Inuyasha's place)**

**(…to be continued)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

"_What happened to your hands?"_ Kagome asked, suddenly very anxious by seeing something so strange.

Without producing any form of verbal reply, he simply tilted his head and smiled a smile…a little tinge of regret showed itself in his eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair…what happened to your hands?" Kagome asked again, this time her tone is sharper and her voice quite louder.

"It's nothing, Kagome," Inuyasha made a little useless effort to hide his hands behind his long sleeves,

In a gentler tone, he whispered, "_They don't hurt…__**anymore**__."_

"Did _someone_ did this to do?" she asked genuinely anxious,

"…_who did this to you?"_

He looked hurt and broken for a moment, and then his eyes became distant again with a little hidden shame,

"Did this not make you happy, Kagome?…no matter how far we are, _I always want to make you happy_."

"You are simply sick," Kagome cringed away from him, he didn't made any attempt to resist her in anyway,

"_**You actually think that you will win my heart by breaking your hands like that and showing off your sacrifice!"**_

He remained still.

…

Eventually, Kagome took his hands in her and examined them…

All ten of his fingers are broken: two of them are smashed so badly that they will never heal…she can actually feel his bone parts, veins and flesh chunks by trying to feel his fingers; five of them are broken at places quite some time ago, so the bones have fixed themselves…but the only flaw is that they are fixed at all possible odd angles including one of his thumb, those fingers can't perform any work for they can neither be bend or fixed; the rest three of his fingers including his other thumb appears to be broken recently for they actually move in all possible directions as his hands are moved…yet his skin is quite flawless.

_So, that's why he used his palm for petting unlike usually combing his finger through the scalp and softly massaging it…_

Kagome wondered silently about this strange type of torture…

…

After a long awkward pause, she whispered,

"Did they do this you?"

He gently nodded, "They crushed them using a thumbscrew."

"Did it not hurt?" she murmured sadly.

"_Only in my thoughts…"_ he whispered back.

"Why?" she asked vaguely aware of what exactly she wanted to know.

"Because…you have always wanted to hurt me," his voice trailed off.

"Did I?" she chuckled soundlessly, "_You really care about me…that much!"_

"_**There is none other, ever,"**_ he whispered.

"Am I still beautiful?" Kagome asked her tone distant and mocking suddenly.

"_You are as always,"_ he appeared a bit uncomfortable,

"…_**the most beautiful girl in the whole world,"**_ at his declaration, she looked at him seductively gently tightening her hold on his chest as she wriggled some more to get comfortable into his lap again;

"But…" he continued seeing the obvious change in her behavior,

"By now…_I am already immune to the snare of your beauty."_

Kagome raised her brow; _'He can't be serious!'_

Without letting her thoughts bother her, she blurted out,

"_**Do you not love me…anymore?" **_

She straddled him and her hips slowly but periodically bucked forward…she bit the corner of her lower lip and massaged her core onto his crotch intently…

His eyes are wide with shock and his face blanched with humiliation as if this is pure sacrilege,

"…_**Your Highness…"**_

...

…

Honestly, she knew she is probably crazy to behave like this with him; at first, she was scared that he may force her or something…and now, she is trying to seduce him…that's so goddamn obvious!

At first, she felt soothed by the warm of his body, the faint caressing at her back and head as well as the calming aroma of fresh dew and green tea…

But it didn't stay that way for long; her walls watered for being cuddled by his body, her persistently '_dirty'_ mind went on imagining his hard planes, muscles, his untainted sun burnt skin unlike Sesshoumaru's fair and glowing one…and the feel of '_him'_ inside her body…

She knew that she is too horny nowadays but to this extent that she would…

She felt ashamed of herself for talking about his wounds and pretending to feel sorry when in reality, she want nothing more than to fuck him raw…

She must be acting like a vicious bitch in heat…its Sesshoumaru's fault anyway for being so gorgeous and delightfully good in bed and satisfying her need as well as make her beg for more; he's such a fantastic lover that even '_those'_ very thoughts would make one ache with need.

…

...Kagome's eyes itched…she has learnt by spending all these years with him on how to control her tears; whenever, she would feel '_guilt' or pain_, she would think of those pleasurable times and all pain will vanish instantly…

That's why…she is now trying so hard to think of Sesshoumaru, not concentrate on Inuyasha…for if she looks even once at his _wounded_ _expression_, she is certain…she would break…

…

…

"_Please…make love to me,"_ she moaned.

"No…don't…Your Highness," Inuyasha tightly embraced her,

"Don't feel bad…"

"How do you know…what I am thinking?" she whispered, fidgeting to remove the bandages from his neck.

"I don't know anything…just don't…I can't…you mustn't," his words are all meaningless to her now, she must lose herself in this heady desire…her fluids have already stained his crotch; it appears as if he had peed himself!

Kagome smiled at her own imagination. He is aroused too…he must be; for she can feel his hardness…but still, it's somehow…_**different**_!

He gently jerked her as if to draw some sense into her,

"_**Please…Your Highness…don't!"**_

…and the next instant, she left his lap to lay down on the futon; her face red in anger and at the humiliation of his rejection.

…

…

She observed him from the corner of her eyes; he isn't staring at her…he is gazing at the little blazing fire, even his eye-lids seldom closed; he looked deeply contemplating and as if trying to fight with something very complex within himself…giving the impression of a worn out lifeless doll.

His eyes are blank, not even the dazzling fire is reflected in his eyes like it used to before…in those days.

But now…_she can't recall them_…

He is almost curled into a ball, as if to protect himself sub-consciously from some surprise attack…

"_Ka-go-me…I am sorry,"_ he muttered emotionlessly but before she can ask anything more, he started coughing violently…

He convulsed as the painful cough persisted on; finally, leaving the room hastily and then, closing the door shut.

…

At first, Kagome though to take it casually though she felt an intense urge to follow him but going out in the snow naked isn't a good idea!

Even then, she has always been the craziest girl ever and soon her feet carried her to him…

Kagome looked at the ground; its marvel white due to the recent snow, he is lying on the snow shivering and convulsing in pain clutching his chest; in front of him is a small pool of thick dark blood…

_**He has vomited blood…again!**_

…

…

"Please…Inuyasha," she clutched his face to her naked breast…her arms cuddling him tightly,

"I am so sorry…I misbehaved."

She stroked his hair desperately and showered his cheek with kisses; _a pathetic attempt to alleviate his pain!_

"Please…Kagomeee," he husked,

"Don't blame yourself…I got what I deserved," he chuckled softly raising his face from her chest,

"…_it's too cold outside…you easily catch a cold, __**remember**__?"_

Kagome smiled in fake recognition.

…

… (Inside the room)…

"What happened to you?" she asked her voice apprehensive.

"I am fine," he smiled his warm gentle smile,

"Please drink that little milk…it has a bit of opiate mixed into it, will make you sleep fast, Your Highness."

"_I want to be up…and talk with you,"_ she pleaded.

He smiled sadly, "Of course, Your Highness-"

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped.

"Kagome…please drink it," he said with imploring sad eyes,

"We have tomorrow…"

…and then, she took it.

…

…

She slowly caressed the side of his face, but his hand stopping her when she moved to tug his hair strand behind his ears.

"You mustn't," he whispered.

"I want to see you other eye," she said lying down on the futon; the drug has already started affecting her.

"It's fine," he cooed.

"_Did it get any better…since I wounded* it?"_

He gently shook his head.

"Then, let me see it."

"_No…it's filled with pus and is too ugly to look at,"_ he spoke.

She nodded, moving her hand to her still-aching-a-bit core…and then, her face scowled for instead of seeing her moisture…what she saw is _**pure blood!**_

…

Her vision already started blurring, yet she knew she mustn't sleep…she still needs to know more…_about him._

His hand held hers and in fear of losing him to darkness, she instinctively held him tighter; he smiled in return and gently fondled her hair…

'_No…no, I mustn't,'_ Kagome though as her eyes slightly grew too heavy to be kept open anymore; yet she tried on for she knew, she would forget her last notion forever…

…_**the blood in her core isn't hers…**__that would mean__**, it belonged to him…and the stain of his crotch is that of blood…**_

…_**blood due to arousal….**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**(Sesshoumaru's palace)**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Chisanohi…you are awake!" it is Sesshoumaru's voice…but how can this be…

Kagome felt too disoriented to respond to him.

But eventually, she opened her eyes and looked at his blissful and calm face,

"_**In-Inuyasha…" **_she whispered, it's more of a question than an answer.

"Kagome…are you ok?" his face suddenly appeared serious as he clutched her form in his protective embrace…Kagome melted into it, happy to be in the arms of her husband once again…but something strange still gnawed at the back of her mind.

"_**I am with Inuyasha…"**_ her voice trailed off.

"What are you saying…" Sesshoumaru said as if it's the greatest joke of the century,

"_You suddenly became sick…and you were resting here all this time, where would you find anyone else?"_

"Th-then…_**was it just a dream**_?" she said unsure of herself.

"Of course…it was." He replied firmly.

…she believed him and it all was forgotten soon…it was as simple as that!

…

…

The only thing Kagome felt in her mind is a terrified voice whispering,

"…_**you can't recollect it all eventually…but you will never forget..."**_

…

…

…

"The Lady of the West is resting, ensure her safety,"

Sesshoumaru commanded his servants; his eyes twinkled in cold hatred as he continued to watch her sleep from the corner of his eyes,

"…_**and, don't leave any evidence suggesting her absence from this palace for the last two days…"**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N: **_At last, this huge chap is over; the last three chapies (8,9 & 10) depicted the intermediate time between when Inu & Kag were married (8 years ago) & the present time…The next chappies will be adhering to the usual 8 years ago & present time flashbacks (some exceptions may occur though!).

I would thank all my reviewers for reviewing, reading & liking this story & for keeping in touch with it…^_^

I really fear that my writing won't be able to meet much of your expectation, though I won't let you guys down!

Keep reading & please review…


	11. Chapter 11

**CH-11: OUR TEARS, OUR PAIN…**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago:**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Ahh…hah…" Inuyasha panted heavily as the impending hot mouth showered sloppy heated licks and nips all along his abs; a hand gripped his member and pulled at it…in spite of his better judgment, the slowly building painful pleasure took over his entire body.

"Mmmm," his partner slightly husked in a teasing tone,

"…so hot and eager, just the way I want!"

"Slow down…be a bit gentle," Inuyasha spoke, his voice hoarse as he easily complied with the rough hands that now stopped their hasty exploration and now parted his legs…

…"_**Not so hard…remember we have wives at home, so no love-bites!" **_he said in a teasing tone feigning to enjoy it all.

…

…

Inuyasha knew this is a bad idea from the start, and he knew that the experience would be too heinous for him to ever expose to anyone let alone to his young wife; at the beginning, he was certain that he won't enjoy it at all but still he would go on pretending to enjoy it as well as ensure that his partner enjoys it too…that's exactly what the deal was.

Like in those olden days, he didn't have to do anything here as well; he just have to play a boy harlot…gently bare his naked flesh to the hungry eyes and welcome the guests with a little dark, knowing smile; play shy and bothered by rough sex; shut all his sentiments aside till his partner gets his release; and close his eyes shut and pretend to enjoy the touches instead of cringing away from them;

If possible, maybe he would confess it to his wife someday, and she would surely understand for she loved him…and then, everything will be ok, and their relation will be secure forever…_Kagome surely has at least that much faith in him!_

But things are not turning exactly the way he wanted them too…he was leading such an abstinent lifestyle for a couple of months, his body was heating up and his own hands couldn't satisfy him entirely…this one above him is trying to be gentle with him though he is a demon;

So, it's only natural that his sensitive body responds to such ministrations …it's almost as if, _**this is love-making instead of an act of taking…**_

His mind is conjuring up images of his wife, and his body wants to share the same intimacy with his wife…by and by, he started to take pleasure from this foreplay…even though his mind fantasized none other than his wife…

But still deep down he knew this act is disgusting, no matter for what reasons he may engage in it…and the fact of his deriving pleasure is simply despicable…_**the ultimate violation of their marriage bond.**_

...

His head hurt and whirled as if he has been druged.

"Please turn me…on my chest," Inuyasha pleaded trying at least to face away from his partner.

The nameless and faceless demon complied with a sickening and lustful smirk.

He is glad…_**at least this way he doesn't have to face the obvious mockery!**_

The rough hands marked his flanks and squeezed his firm and young buttocks…he thrusted three fingers together at his back entrance, Inuyasha whimpered at the sudden discomfort.

From past experiences, he knew he have to relax and cooperate; that demon split in his hands to lubricate his hole and prepared him …Inuyasha bit his lips as his ass twitched in anticipation of the '_bigger'_ thing.

That demon gently pushed his thick cock into his anus and he tried to accommodate him…after several moments of erratic thrusting, both of them picked up a rhythm.

Inuyasha returned his thrusts, but slowly his mind sank into the numbing feeling of guilt and infidelity…

…_**..'Would Kagome hate me now if only she knew?'**_

Seeing his obvious detachment, the man fisted Inuyasha's cock and ball & frigged his entire shaft hard; his other hands massaged his balls roughly and eventually teased his tip by fluttering touches of the thumb…sharp blinding sensation coursed through his entire body as his entire anal passage contracted periodically…

…'_**What would she think of me?'**_

Unable to deny these intense feelings anymore, Inuyasha gripped his shoulder and they kissed each other passionately, that demon bit his neck and lapped at the little blood flowing through the tiny wound…

…

…'_**please koi…forgive me…'**_

…

Yes, for a long time now, he needed to feel this intimacy and this satisfaction…however momentary it may be…

Inuyasha bucked wildly as the pleasure became too much to handle…they went on thrusting wildly like animals to reach their completion…

…'_**Aishiteru…Koi…'**_

…

Their grunts becoming wilder and louder still…just like monsters…

…'_**I hope I performed well brother, now please let go of my little girl…let us be happy…with each other.'**_

Stars exploded behind his eyes as his vision darkened as waves after waves of pleasure took over his body…but still,

…all he could see are _tear drops…sparkling like diamonds in her eyes…_

…

_Kagome…will you ever cry for me?_

…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

…

Tears rolled down her eyes as her little frame shook…

He was right…_**THIS IS BETRAYAL.**_

He betrayed her, raped her and used her…

"It has never been my intension to hurt you like this…" Sesshoumaru is at a loss for words; at times like this, no one can comfort or sooth her…

'_Only she can heal her wounds,_' Sesshoumaru convinced himself that he has won the game already but the real celebration will come with their consummation,

'…_but how, by choosing to live with me instead of him…__**the lesser of the two Evils**__,_'

He felt so impotent not only as the Lord of the West but also as a man.

He closed his mind shut and gently wrapped his arms around her knowing full well that this act may make her suspicious of his motives but somehow this momentary impulse is too strong even for him to control…

For some reason, he is as disgusted with himself as she is with Inuyasha…he has finally manipulated a little innocent and abused girl into fulfilling his own needs.

"Thank you," Kagome clutched him firmly and he felt a strange aura flow through her body to his,

"…will you protect me from him?"

He gently nodded easily lifting her weightless body into his arms to return her.

"B-but why?" she asked in a little voice.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"_**You love me,"**_ she said emotionlessly like a lifeless doll; she realized it some time ago, that men courts woman only for raping them…that's all they are always after!

"_**Or, do you…"**_ her eyes became dark and twisted in an unrecognizable feeling; for that moment, she looked not like that sweet little girl with huge innocent and trusting eyes,

"…_**hate him?"**_

Sesshoumaru was utterly shocked…his chest felt too tight.

He gulped…his eyes hard and cold like death itself.

…

…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**(Inuyasha's place):**

…

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair as he made her rest on her bed; her head whirled badly and she could still hear their repulsive groans of pleasure inside her head.

A strange queasiness filled her as she felt her stomach roll; she is having this unsettled feeling since quite some days now but at this moment its beyond her control. She threw up.

Sesshoumaru cleaned her, silently cursing her humane abilities of further making him dirty; now he is going to smell just as bad as this pair of weaklings.

…

Sesshoumaru said calmly,

"Do you now know why he _**NEVER**_ ever deserved you?"

"Please, I don't want to remember it," Kagome said softly,

"…is there any way by which I can stay with you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded…its becoming way too easy but still…

"Yes, voice your will in the court publicly…that would make this separation imminent."

Kagome smiled sadly and sank into his chest taking in his calming scent,

"_**Yes, I want him punished so badly th-that he even forgets my name…"***_

"So be it, if that's what you desire," he replied emotionlessly.

"He has been doing this all these times…and touching me with those filthy hands, damn him!" hidden anger suddenly pulsated from her body; for a moment, Sesshoumaru clutched her to him protectively.

He knew he must leave her know; it would be far too much disgraceful if stories of the Western Lord's nightly visits to his half-brother's woman comes out; he is least prepared to deal with that type of situation.

He looked at her gently with something akin to a tender smile and stroked her face one last time and said firmly,

"See you tomorrow…we shall reach our conclusion and…" he hesitated,

"…_**you don't have to become mine if you don't wish it…you will lead a free and happy life, I assure you."**_

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes dazzled with her obvious hero worship.

…

…

_But still…something isn't right._

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed,

_Is this all mutually fake?_

…_**he would never know…**_

…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…

…

…

"Kagome…tadaima**," Inuyasha said gently to his wife; his seemingly cheerful eyes met hers.

Kagome looked into his eyes for the briefest of instants and then, as usual turned away from him.

Her expression held anger, distrust, disgust, fear and hate…he turned away from her too.

With every passing day_, he lost a piece of his hope_…with Kagome treating him like that, he couldn't possibly carry on like that for much more; already he is burdened too much.

But he knew that something is different today, for some reason he felt it ok for her to show her revulsion for him…

…

…

Kagome remained silent as usual; he has stopped trying to talk with her knowing its apparent futility, but every now and then for the sake of a little company perhaps, he would ask her a thing or two and won't wait much long for any answer knowing full well that it would never come, and then, he would narrate a few memories of his day or from his life…

Every night he would take a bath to clean himself and then, would cook their food and feed her; he would take off her clothes and join her in bed naked; he would give her a nice good bath every two days a week…on other days, he is too busy at the fields.

Kagome has stopped taking care of her appearance and needs a long time ago, and now, it's only him who takes care of her as if she is his child instead of a wife!

Today, he took a especially long bath…Kagome slowly went outside to watch him bath, he was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice or even expect her.

He scrubbed himself too roughly; Kagome watched as blood trickled down slowly from the nicks and scratches which have opened again due to his intense rubbing; he cleaned his anus and scrubbed even his entire shaft…his fingers slightly shook and a thin trail of blood leaked from his anus.

…

"Ka-gome," he blushed beet red watching her staring at his naked body; his little girl caught him in his cleaning chores…she can be quite naughty at times!

"You must be hungry…I will make you something." He smiled gently.

This seems so appropriate; he is living with her as a human, as husband and wife…

'_**You will become a human and you two will share the complete life cycle of a human.'**_

The Shikon spirits had said so.

That means their days are limited, but still with a little warmth everything can be alleviated…as if those silly warning ever mattered!

…

…

Inuyasha washed the dishes, and his tired mind went on to more urgent issues…

She remains timid and submissive all the times, her health is degrading constantly; Sesshoumaru is after her power, how long can he go on protecting her in this human form…_**trading one's body for protecting a loved one is too little a sacrifice…**_

"Kagome," he is jolted out of his reverie as she woke up from her bed and again went out naked to stare at him like before; she can be so childish at times!

"Do you want anything?"

Kagome's eyes are fixed at the deep red bite mark on his neck…

…

…

"Kagome…I am not feeling sleepy now," he whispered softly to her as his hands gently caressed her flanks and breasts.

They didn't make love for so long since Kagome won't accept him; he would have to satisfy himself either by fondling her nude skin or by a little kiss and suck.

"So, please go to sleep alone…I won't be joining you tonight; I will make it up to you soon…I will make you cum tomorrow and I will buy you good jewelries, ok…Koi," he smiled childishly.

…

Kagome turned away from him and closed her eyes; she knew he won't leave her till she is asleep; but she is glad for his consideration and for not sharing the bed.

…somehow, he always understands whether she is asleep or pretending to be asleep.

The thought about the next day slightly lifted up her moods…

'_**Tomorrow…'**_

…_An honorable Ruler is better than this empty faker_…

Her eyes suddenly itched as a couple of warm drops slipped down her cheeks…

…

…

He is grateful to her for turning away from him; he isn't sure how long can he keep up this facade…she is the only one to whom he belonged, he has nowhere else to go and nothing else to think of…

…

_He would break if only she would…_

Thick scalding tears rolled down his cheeks; he hastily whipped them away; Kagome needs a strong man to protect her, not a coward boy like him…he wants to be stronger…

He gazed at her sleeping form again and the desire to join her became overwhelming but yet he knew,

…_**he is no more worthy of her.**_

'_**Tomorrow…I shall share everything with you,'**_

…'_our future will be bright…I will work hard to ensure it'_

He dreamt of her smiling face…her beautiful voice calling him…approving of him…

…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** This chap makes me feel sad!

The next chap will include a bit of the court proceedings; & it will have a bit of torture (not much though!).

*refers to chap-3 (where Inuyasha couldn't even remember her name or face; it happened exactly as she wished it here.)

**Tadaima- I am home.

Please keep the reviews coming, I really love them… and keep reading! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**CH-13: INSURRECTION**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago:**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Wake up my little angel," Inuyasha greeted her with smiling warm eyes and a chaste kiss on her lips,

"Its morning already…I will stay with you today, I am not spending much time with you so I'm taking a day off."

Kagome looked pale, thin, shaky and felt queasy…Inuyasha's ashen face had dark circles underneath.

…

…

"Here…see just how pretty you look!" his face is painted with amazement as he decorated her as one clothes a pretty doll.

He put on her a new kimono; it's a red one with random patterns of white and cherry blossom having a glossy pink slash; he don't know how to tie her hair, so he just put on a matching pink hair pin loosely on her unbound hair…its not cheap but he knew she always deserves better than he can afford.

"Kagome…" he husked and delicately held her in his arms; he showered her neck with fluttering soft kisses…she stayed still like a lifeless doll; her sleep addled brain preventing her from showing any form of response…nowadays she sleeps too much somehow!

"You are so much cute…no," he chuckled,

"…beautiful…like a lady, not a girl," he deeply took in the scent of her hair,

"…_**such beauty is unearthly…"**_ he muttered lost in her,

"…_**almost sacred."**_

…

After fondling her a bit, he spoke again…

"I want to be the very best for you," he spoke a bit sadly,

"I know you ain't satisfied with what I am or rather what I have become…but just give me some time, ok."

He kissed on her lips, tickling her petal soft lips with a gentle lick of his tongue.

_His Kagome doesn't like deep kissing!_

"I will work a bit till late night so we may save some more," he nuzzled at the crook of her neck, she fidgeted and tugged at his hair,

"…that way, we can afford a new better home soon."

…

He gulped; all of a sudden his chest hurts now…yet he is determined to confess,

"Mmm…about yesterday," his grip on her tightened involuntarily as if he is afraid to lose her,

"I-I wa-want to…"

Kagome moved in discomfort as she tried to free herself with much force.

He let go of her but held her close, and looked intently into her eyes for the first time since _that_ thing occurred.

He looked deeply hurt when she even tried to escape his eyes;

"Whats the matter…are you hiding anything from me, Kagome?"

His expressions softened as he hugged her again, this time with full force.

He took in a deep breath and asked again,

"_Are you expecting someone…you keep on looking at the gate so often?"_

He gently nibbled her ear as if urging her to hear him; his hands went to cup her hips under the thin material, his fingers teasing her tight pucker,

"Tell me…what's wrong, please."

He put her fluid coated finger into his mouth and sucked delightfully…her face cringed ever so lightly.

…

…

Within an hour Sesshoumaru's men did appear…and both of them were produced in his court.

…

…

"The Lord of the West commands Inuyasha to be punished for violating the laws of the Inu Yokai, high treason to the empire and the rape of an underage girl."

"You are joking, she is not a child…she is a mature woman and we love each other," Inuyasha's eyes are wide with shock and horror.

"Of course, she is underage," Miroku spoke,

"She is from a different place and over there she is only considered as a child; he is only a sick pervert to have done it with a child."

"Mir-oku…what you are saying?" Inuyasha muttered,

"…_.you have always known everything about us…"_

"This Lady Kagome too says you forced her and is forcing her to stay with you," the court official stated,

"Would you like to confirm it, Lady Kagome?"

_**Sesshoumaru promised to see her today…but he isn't here; she is only a human, and he is the demon Lord…**__he won't disgrace himself by getting all lovey dovey in public with her; _she felt scared without him, she approved with a little nod.

Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes.

"So that confirms everything…do you have anything more to defend yourself with?" the official asked.

"She don't know what she is saying…let me talk to her in person, I am her husband." He pleaded.

"_Self proclaiming yourself as a husband doesn't make you one; _you have abused her."

"That's right…she is so sick and weak; he raped her every time and never took any care of her, we have seen that," Miroku took Kagome's side again.

"This thing is obvious…Inuyasha is to be separated from Lady Kagome within two months," the official declared.

"Shut up…Youkai mating, you have to kill me first," Inuyasha shouted,

"Or you have to find a better mate for her than me."

"These rules are invalid for one of your kind: a Half Youkai turned human," another official spoke, his tone sarcastic.

"I was a half demon when I claimed her," he countered.

"…Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru himself has expressed a desire to consider _her_ as a mate only if Lady Kagome approves," the former one spoke reservedly.

Inuyasha was shell shocked; he turned towards Kagome whose eyes sparkled on hearing those words…he cares about her that much…by saying it to his people even before she approved of it.

"…so we will then ensure that you never bed her again and defile her with your impure seed," the older one spoke.

"So…Lady Kagome, will you accept our Lord's offer?" the younger official asked.

"No, Kagome...please don't," Inuyasha pleaded, his body shaking,

"For once trust me, please."

"_**Yes, I will do anything that gets me away from this rapist," **_she spoke firmly for the first time without even looking at him once.

"Fine then," the officials declared impassively their final judgment,

"_Hence, we will have Inuyasha castrated so he may not soil her anymore."_

…

There was an immediate buzz within the huge room; there were some who were against this judgment either because he is a half prince and they respect Inu no Taishou's will or because they knew him closely…but none spoke in his favor since this issue is too delicate and the crime is too disgraceful to be committed by any prince.

"So, we close our day apologizing our former Lord for speaking against his half son."

Inuyasha's face didn't change a bit even after hearing the judgment…he appeared lost and silent since he heard her speak.

Amongst the buzz, he caught one of them clearly; it was from Miroku:

"Surely he can't be Inu no Taishou's son…I wonder if there was a mischief on the mother's part!"

"Shut up, bastard," Inuyasha screamed all of a sudden, it was beyond his tolerance; he reached for Miroku…when suddenly, a hard blow to the back of his head threw him on the floor.

There was a loud thud and the sound of skull cracking, blood slowly oozed out from his head and stained the floor…it flowed and slowly approached Kagome's feet.

She stepped back, her eyes mildly wide,

"_**B-bleeding…so much,"**_ she whispered.

He heard her and slowly lifted his head to see her; his vision is blurring fast.

"Aren't you happy now?"…he chuckled.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

"Please…Kagome, you have no idea what they will do…say you lied," Inuyasha kept on shouting even as his throat was sore & Kagome had already left,

"Kagome…Kagome…"

He was spread eagle in an iron spreading bar…

A demon heated the end of the iron rod till it became red hot; the heat spread fast, scorching him.

The room is filled with the sooty smell of burning flesh…he went on screaming.

The demons laughed.

"Something to warm you up," one of them smirked.

Another had a bull whip…it traced random patterns on his entire torso, leaving behind thick smoldering welts…

A third one took a cat-o-nine tail…it took up tiny chucks of his flesh wherever it hit his flesh…

For that moment, even his brains stopped working; the searing pain's too much overwhelming…his skin is much more sensitive now because of the charring flesh on his back and bottom; but he kept on thinking of her…

His throat too hurt like all other parts now, he tasted his own blood…surprised that he can even detect its taste when he can see nothing as sooty mist of his cooking flesh filled the room.

…

…

"Now for the best part of this little game," one of the demons uttered sadistically.

He approached with a strange torture device…one whose function is unknown to him; but he has an idea what they are up to judging from his sickening smirk.

"_No please…don't,"_ he pleaded closing his eyes shut tightly at the humiliation….

A demon grabbed his crotch and squeezed it painfully; he pulled at his penis viciously till he cried out, involuntary tears of shame streaming down his eyes…his hands leached downwards, towards his balls…

…

"_**Kagomeeee…"**_

…

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update…I was kind of depressed; but I can assure you all that I will never abandon this story as long as you all will approve of it (hee hee…I am too sadistic!)…

The next chappie will be a continuation of this chappie!

Thanks to all of you sweet guys who are reviewing & reading & being so kind to me…

Please review…and keep reading…^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**CH-13: WHAT FALLS FROM THE SKY IS NOT THE RAIN…**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago: (contd.)**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

He can hear the mild sound of rain drops falling from the sky, its mingled with very light creaking sounds; he tried to open his eyes to look at its source…but all that his sleep addled brain registered are two huge wings…they are shinning so brightly, he can't look at them…but then, suddenly they lost all their light as dense misty black replaced the previous divine white…what is it…

…_A black Angel…some Goddess…_

…

No, its Kagome…_**Has some Evil energy possessed her to corrupt her pure aura?**_

…

He can clearly see her reflection in the small puddle of water in front of him; but that would mean that he is now lying on the ground…once, every moment a single drop of rain descended onto the puddle causing light ripples.

They marred her reflection…he tried to involuntarily shield the puddle that held her image but somehow his body won't budge; this annoyed him, he tried to look up when a sudden thought crossed his mind…

…_those drops…__**her**__**tears**__…for me…_

…

…

Suddenly, he felt a powerful impulse to move and then, a strong wave of nausea; he threw up…his vomit has a little blood in it.

'_**B-bleeding…so much,' **_he can clearly hear her whisper…of _that_ time…

He stared at the dark red substance and all the memories returned, his entire body shook as he slowly took in his surroundings.

Different voices of different people jumbled, contrasted and finally mingled inside his head till he can no longer distinguish one from another…A terrible headache shook him to his core.

…

…

"What a nice body!"

"I wonder how much he earned by sucking a dick!"

"_Self proclaiming yourself as a husband doesn't make you one!"_

"It's a shame to destroy this pretty thingy!"

"I wonder if there was a mischief on the mother's part!"

"A disgusting mortal trying to touch an immortal!"

"No…a disgusting harlot, ehehehe…"

…'_**B-bleeding…so much,'**_

…he heard those lines only this morning perhaps, he can't guess how much time had passed since he has been lying unconscious.

…

…

…

He is lying on the forest floor; those men tortured him and then, dumped him there to slowly rot and die.

He looked above and saw a glimpse of the blood red sky…there is no Kagome there.

'So, what's now…'

Perhaps, its best to rot and die here, at least there will be no more humiliation.

Perhaps, it would make her happy.

"_**Yes, I will do anything that gets me away from this rapist."**_

…that's exactly what she had said.

Perhaps, this is for the best…for her best.

All his thoughts revolved around perchance now…

If only if it were for her good…but now where is she?

This question gave him the strength to exist at least, for now.

…

He slowly collected himself and sat on the ground; it hurts in every cell like hell, but perhaps, they have applied some sedative since he is a human, for his mind is elsewhere…

…his body hurts, but his mind does not perceive that much pain at all; it's an eerie feeling…

_**It's like living in an already dead body, or like, being dead inside though the heart till beats…**_

He looked at his flesh; its darkened in small patches near his thighs and back where it had been burnt, a little bit of his chest is viciously bleeding from where tiny chunks had been ripped by the cat-o-nine tails…and his entire torso is decorated with thick bright welts.

He is no more a perfect masculine specimen…_his body has become unfit for her now…he is too unfit for her._

Somehow, his body has healed faster compared to any average human's or they have used some magic so that he will be wounded but won't die due to those wounds.

He willfully stopped his abrupt thoughts as more important matters dawned in his head.

"Kagome…" he slowly whispered her name like a prayer; its already dark…he has to find her; she is still too young to take care of her poor health.

"…_I know he has manipulated you to say so…"_

He washed his dirtied face with the puddle water and looked up at the darkening sky…

'_**I want to say you everything…of my past; how much I love you…and strong our love was…'**_

…he knew his decision is already made.

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

...

…

**(Inuyasha's place):**

…

"Sesshoumaru, is that really you?" Kagome rushed at him in amazement though her eyes are interlaced with something else as well.

"I had promised to see you today," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, the red rays of twilight made him as ethereal as some ancient God,

"You must have been expecting me at the court but this issue is…too _insignificant_ to deserve the Western Lord's direct attention," he searched her face to locate any negative emotions for he knew she is going through a very tough time, and he must appear as gently to her as possible,

"…I mean to say that it would appear bad for a Ruler if he is openly partial," he made a pathetic attempt to smoothen his previous sentence; it's highly uncharacteristic for him to do so but _he has no intention of causing any further harm to her already damaged sentiments…_

He fisted his hands into firm balls till his claws dug deep…_he is ashamed to admit it to himself that he cares about her sentiments in any other ways than is absolutely necessary; though he is trying hard to treat her as only a pawn!_

"Umm Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered,

"_**Is he dead?"**_

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked as if he didn't hear her; her question at least drove him away from that tricky subject but now he has to face another pathetic question…he is quite jealous if she even talks about Inuyasha, let alone care about him.

"No, nothing," Kagome dismissed it afraid of something she quite can't fathom in her heart; as she came close to Sesshoumaru, she said softly,

"Is there anything bothering you?"

"No," he denied calmly,

"…I am worried about you; you have already tolerated so much…it would make me happy if you achieve all those things that otherwise you would have."

"Umm…I would have gone back to my time and studied…and success…" there are drops of unshed tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru gently rested one of his hands on her shoulder in an almost brotherly fashion,

"Then, that is what you would do."

"But I also…want to stay with you," she muttered.

"Then you will do that too," he declared gently; they gazed into each other.

…_**Is that true…going back to the future and completely forgetting about all nightmares of the past?**_

…

Kagome's eyes suddenly became mischievous as her moods shifted rather abruptly from sadness to happiness; she pulled him by his arm and they went inside the bedroom.

"I want to give you something," she whispered like a doll.

Sesshoumaru looked around him in a curious way and muttered, "What?"

Kagome untied the glossy sash of her kimono and dropped it…the red and pink kimono pooled at her feet.

…

…

…

All her actions are too innocent and unpracticed.

Inuyasha must have never used her; Sesshoumaru concluded she appeared nothing less of a pure virgin.

Her body is so young and had slight babyish curves…her skin is flawless and lotus white, a delicate shade of pink colored her as she blushed under his gaze; her body appears too soft and smooth much like a baby's too.

Her pink tits jutted out sharply as the cool air caressed them, or maybe in his anticipation; she has so little light brownish hair down there…

Sesshoumaru had only taken adult females and rarely any male, and has never feasted on any human child's body; this girl child here is so young and cute, though she doesn't have that ethereal beauty possessed by Youkai women of his standards…

_She will soon have that beauty!_

Her breasts would have made his mouth water had he been in any other situation.

…

"_**Please…"**_ her voice became even tinier as she shivered under his scrutinizing gaze,

"…_**Would you not enjoy yourself?"**_

…

…

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched painfully within his chest…an old seething hatred burnt him deeply…

_**A small innocent child…abused and raped; never have known what either love or passion is…has been warped so badly by repetitive molestations…now only thinks that her body is nothing other than food to satisfy those males…and a reward for those who help her…**_

…_**and he has degraded himself to gaze at that body and secretly compliment it…and now what, satisfy himself like an animal…and abandon her?…too ghastly…**_

"There's no need to…" he replied in a flat voice; covering his shakiness by a whisper.

"_But…I …"_ she muttered; two tiny tear drops fell from her big childish eyes.

…

…

Now, he is really trapped. He has no intention of succumbing into her flesh and those baser instincts when he still can't command even half of her trust…and she still has not recovered from her toils; yet denying her at the same time would discourage her…and he would definitely miss out an enjoyable scene of toying with Inuyasha's emotions!

He sighed.

In the end, he always has to give in to her demands…so that the illusion of hers being the one to control everything persists…not that he craves her body at this moment, not at all.

"Please lay down then…" he husked; his voice incredibly warm and sexy to her ears, but fake underneath.

Kagome shivered as his hands gently coaxed her to part her thighs…

…

…

"Mmmm….oh!" she moaned as his tongue traced softly her lower lips and clit,

"Ummm…Sess, ahhh!"

His skillful fingers gently touched her slit; he didn't even try to insert any of his fingers, he simply traced her vulva gently…his tongue played with her parts as he sucked her breathing warmly over her and showering fluttering kisses all over her privates to her ass.

She thrashed roughly pulling at his hair involuntarily.

"Ahhhh…so wet!" she whimpered as her fluids gushed out unceremoniously onto his hands and face.

He chuckled making her blush furiously.

Its only friction, not penetration that brought her such ecstacy!

_**Is this the first time she has known what true pleasure is?...**_

…within moments her lower body experienced unending delicious spasms as waves and waves of pleasure surged through her entire body…her fluids came out in gushes after gushes…

…she shook uncontrollably as he held her still; and screamed his name to the Heavens for the very first time…

…

…

…

"You didn't satisfy yourself till the end," Kagome appeared to pout at him.

"This is enough to satisfy me," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

She flushed again as he helped her to get dressed…and then, they bade bye for now.

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

**(Outside Inuyasha's place):**

…

"So…did that turn you on, little brother…shall I say her that?" Sesshoumaru sneered,

"…Your wife enjoyed herself royally…and right in front of your eye too, I must add!"

Inuyasha sat like a dumb statue never looking up at Sesshoumaru.

His wife embraced another man when he is away…_for how long these things are going_ _on?_

"Slut, I see…you are not fully broken yet!" he said never looking down at him.

…

…

'_Kagome…is that true…did you really?_

'_How could you…how could you?_

…_am I not enough for you?...'_

Drops of tears silently ran down his eyes; at that instant something broke inside him…as he tried to stand up so that he can finally enter their home…

…

…

…

He went inside slowly; he didn't have to see her that day, she came out to greet him…

Their eyes met for the briefest of instants before both looked away.

Her face and its emotions are foreign to him now…he gulped, his head throbbed beyond control.

Perhaps the sedative's action is wearing out.

A single thought crossed his mind…

…'_**Kagome…I didn't mean to watch…but, your voice…**_

…_**imprisoned me…'**_

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Alright so there you go…the next chappie will deal with the present (welcoming the new slave!)…and a bit of the past. We will be dealing with Sesshoumaru's perspective soon in later chappies, so please bear with me.

Please review…and keep reading. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**CH-14: WELCOMING THE SLAVE**

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Present time:**

**(Sesshoumaru's palace)**

…

…

…

"So, what bothers our Lady now?" Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful yet his voice is light and playful,

"…some silly dreams?"

"Sessh, you shouldn't joke like that," she appeared to pout at him.

Unable to resist her innocent charms any longer, Sesshoumaru gently pressed his lips to hers, growling in satisfaction when her lips parted beautifully and he ravaged her mouth with all the gentleness that he can possibly have. Kagome bit him tongue rather hard drawing a bit of blood; surprised, he tried to break the kiss to look at her but instead he deepened it on feeling her suckle the wound so deliciously.

They forgot all about the balcony where they were sitting to have breakfast but now, instead he cuddled her into his lap and kissed like a couple of inexperienced teenagers in everyone's open view.

The couple broke off rather suddenly when Sesshoumaru sensed the approach of a messenger;

"My Lord, the slave has arrived," the messenger bowed and spoke in a submissive tone.

"Good, send him and show his work," he said with his usual royal air.

Kagome giggled at the sudden change in his demeanor from playfully seductive to dispassionately authoritative…and Sesshoumaru silently raised a brow to return it.

The servants and messengers left immediately somewhat guessing the couple's obvious body language.

…

…

"So…why is the Lady of the West looking like that at her Lord?" he asked in the same teasing tone.

Kagome giggled some more,

"I was wondering…" her eyes suddenly had that faraway look that he detests secretly,

"Everyone have their own technique of fighting wars, isn't it?"

"Of course, they have," Sesshoumaru's voice slurred as he hugged her from behind as she faced the beautiful view of gardens from the balcony, he deeply nuzzled into her.

"Yours' is the gentleness…_you treat swordsmanship as an art and war as the picture; you are gentle with the explorations of your enemies and their weakness_…" her voice still distant as she traced her lips with her fingers absentmindedly, "…_and so can break them with unimaginable amount of ferocity."_

"Yep…that's what we call a modus operandi!" her voice slightly childish…a decidedly fake tone.

Sesshoumaru chuckled,

"Are you talking about the kiss?" his voice warm and silky secretly trying to cover up the topic,

"Then, I would say you have a technique too," his hands kneaded her breasts gently,

"…_that's surprise attack…your actions are too fast and unpredictable; so you break them up stealing their heart and breaking it with sudden blows,_" he chuckled again,

"…but nevertheless, you are a spectacular kisser!"

"Really," Kagome smiled,

"At least, we can anticipate each other's techniques but…" her tone detached again,

"_**There are some whom you don't know or whose presence you can't feel but you can feel their gaze on you, studying you…perhaps, that is their technique…"**_

Sesshoumaru can see a black robbed man wearing a long hood standing near the garden's gate. He can feel the stare of that creature…_it_ is staring on the ground, not at them!

But still, he needs to get away, take _her_ away from here…for now.

_Foolish insecurity!_

…

…

_A puddle of water…a face reflected on that water, someone's reflection…her reflection…_

Inuyasha gazed at it.

There were tiny ripples on the puddle…and then, the image of the beautiful Goddess is no more…

…_**Those drops…An illusion…**_

…

…

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**A/N**: Alright, this story is becoming rather complicated as we are drifting from one time to another; so, if anyone feels that it's confusing, here is a summary of what happened till now:

**Eight years ago:** Kagome survived when Inuyasha used the Jewel & unknowingly made her immortal with special powers; she lost her memories of their time together (they had oral sex in ch-4 & loved each other). She lied of getting married to Hojo to escape his overbearing ways & he raped her finding it as the only way of uniting them forever. Her health worsened & she hit him twice (once in chest & destroyed an eye which is not yet depicted) & he faced lot of problems due to which he became obsessed with her & deranged bit by bit after discovering Kagome pleading for intimacy with Sesshoumaru ; Sesshoumaru needs her powers & very politically separated them condemning Inuyasha in a torture cell for three & a half years.

**Seven years ago:** Physically molested & raped regularly, Inuyasha clings to the hope of escaping & returning to her till Sesshoumaru gifts him something that shatters all his confidence (ch-6). Kagome is frivolous & infidel to her now husband & slowly becomes deftly manipulative with men (will be depicted).

**Six years ago:** He pleads to see the sun one last time & accidentally meets with her once & protects her, though this matter is concealed from her in ch-8, 9, and 10.

**Four years ago:** Inuyasha is physically broken & his body is scared; he lost his mind having endured intense torture; Sesshoumaru visit to enquire of him (ch-6). For three & a half years he has been tortured here (due to accusations of adultery, rape & homosexuality).

**Present time****:** Sesshoumaru & Kagome are a happy couple apparently; Kagome wants a child which he denies saying she is still too young to be pupped & she beds a lot of men in Sesshoumaru's absence yet he is strangely silent. Sesshoumaru rapes & hires the now delirious Inuyasha as a slave who suffers from a strange illness (his flesh rotting underneath but still he is not dying) & is insane (can't recognize anybody with impaired senses).

The places where past & present are coordinated are the memories that he has remembered in present till now (ch-4, ch-13 & 14). That's all, hopefully this is useful & I will be editing the chappies soon too to make it neater!


	15. Chapter 15

**CH-15: ARTIFICE**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Present time:**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Are you sure he can do this?" Kagome asked in her usual warm and soft voice; a slight pinkish blush adoring her features,

"…ok, so bring in the slave!"

…

She wore a black lacy dress; its not a traditional clothing intended to be worn by Royalty but she ordered it…its actually a fusion of a fine Japanese kimono and a modern sexy outfit.

The dress revealed her upper thighs where she wore a golden manacle type jewelry with embedded diamonds, her shoulders laid bare, the top of her cleavage visible to his view and the laces exposed parts of her taut stomach. She wore a little diamond tiara and used a little make up to add some color to her lily white skin, her lips are colored with a little faint pink and she darkened her eyes with a little black eye shadow to further enhance their beauty.

She looked nothing short of some classical Goddess…but this beauty is hauntingly magnificent.

…

…

The young man babbled in response; he continued to stare at her since the first time he was brought here.

Although, one is not supposed to directly look into the eyes of his king or queen as it's a sign of open disrespect, and at times, such rash actions are even punishable by execution.

But this boy here has completely forgotten that; it seemed as if she can actually influence his mind…he cant even control himself.

He nodded and started to undress without any second thought of his actions or any shame; he fidgeted with his clothing tearing it in his hurry yet he is transfixed at his place looking at her with wide open eyes shining with adoration…he cant breathe and is panting hard just by watching her…

…

He is a very young human, one whose heart appeared not to be yet poisoned by lust; its apparent from the way he gazed at her face not her body.

"_**So, tonight just pretend,"**_

Kagome smiled kindly, pleased with his youthful physical features,

"…_**to be my lover!"**_

….

…

_**(contd.)**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago: **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Inu-yas-ha," she whispered shivering in fear.

He didn't look at her; his face is hidden behind his messy bangs,

"You must be hungry…give me a couple of minutes, I will make something for you," he said as if nothing happened at all; his heart beat wildly making thumping sounds behind his ears yet his voice is somehow strangely smooth.

"W-what happened t-to you?" Kagome stuttered studying his features as he staggered.

…

His body is covered in blood and dirt, his clothes are all torn and hardly covering his flesh, his hair is wild; she can feel his flesh wounds, his entire body is decorated with them…even a side of his face is marred as a tiny bit of flesh is peeled from the corner of his lips and it hung unceremoniously…chunks of dried blood plastering to his face…

_**How can anyone ever beat anybody so brutally?**_

She wondered.

…

She felt like throwing up, he smells of gore and filth; for the first time, his smell offended her beyond control. She clutched her stomach as a strong wave of nausea rolled off.

Perhaps sensing her feelings, he turned away and whispered,

"Don't look now…I have to clean myself."

"_**You aren't going to die, are you**_**?"** she whispered in a tiny voice almost afraid that he will kill her for injuring him like that or what if he saw her with Sesshoumaru; her breathing increased, her little chest felt too tight.

It shocked him too…she never speaks with him or even never replies let alone ask him anything.

_Does he really look that terrible to scare her like that…and repulsive too?_

To her surprise, he chuckled,

"Does it really matter anymore?"

And then, he left her alone…

…

…

…

She is so afraid and felt so vulnerable, he behaved so coldly with her now and where is Sesshoumaru when she needs him the most?

She is too young to witness anyone's death, what if he dies…what would she do then…to whom would she go and ask for help?

However, instead of panicking, she is calm too; her heart felt heavy and something is quite moved within her…

_**It feels like seeing something new…from the other side of the looking glass…**_

…

…

…

"Please eat by yourself, I am in no position to feed you tonight," he spoke grimly.

The washing helped him a little, at least he doesn't smell putrid; he gently settled two bowls of plain coarse rice and a little warmed vegetable soup in front of her.

She eyed the contents…normally, he would bring a bigger bowl and would feed her from it and then, he himself would finish the rest from the same bowl; this tiny one isn't enough for both!

Understanding her thoughts, he said flatly,

"I am not hungry today…so go ahead and eat it by yourself."

Deny as she might, she felt too hungry…nowadays somehow; she has a better appetite and is eating almost everything he is offering her.

With unsure hands she took them.

…

…

…

He didn't even sleep with her that night.

Winter is nearing soon and the weather is kind of chilly today; it may be only her imagination but her thin futon isn't keeping her body warm.

But his body would warm hers every night, so today when he's away on the ground, she felt like missing his welcoming body.

But still, his hands disgusted her every time they marked her body!

Somehow, she had probably dozed off a little so when she woke it's in the middle of the night; she felt colder than ever…

_**Should she ask him to warm her?**_

_But how is she supposed to say without making him seek his pleasure from her body?_

…

The tension between them increased even more as he remained deathly silent;

_He probably knows how much she is shivering…yet he…_

…may be, he is asleep!

Unable to contain herself, Kagome threw off the sheets and sat looking at her back to see him.

…

He too is shivering tightly hugging his knees to his heart; that way, he too appeared a little vulnerable.

Kagome stood up. Her plain sleeping yukata hung on her sides revealing all her charms since she had untied the obi before sleeping.

He now takes care of all her physical needs, so she stopped acting shy or bothered a long time ago.

He looked up at her and followed each of her steps as she squat a little away from him; his eyes searching her face for any kind of reason justifying her actions.

Her eyes are not looking at him.

"What do you want now?" he said emotionlessly.

'_I can't sleep,'_ she intended to speak but somehow no words came out of her.

"It was a tough day for both of us…so you are probably confused that's why you can't sleep," he muttered, his eyes are cold; his lips and hands shivered every now and then, and his face is ashen white.

He would gulp in air every now and then, trying his best to fight the pain without showing her any more weakness.

"You are so angry and cruel to me…" her voice like that of a terrified child's, trailed off.

…

Her words rooted him back to reality; he gulped slowly putting his arms around her and drawing her onto his lap.

She sat there like a baby without any protest.

"I am so sorry…I didn't mean too," he whispered,

"So many things happened in one day, I don't know what to do anymore…"

'_**Its like we are made complete strangers in one night…'**_

…

…

After some moments of cuddling and he gently rubbed her thighs and back, her body warmed up a little…he felt like dozing off every now and then.

She spoke again and this jolted him awake,

"_Y-you are burning up with fever…so hot."_

"Don't worry, it's not infectious…" he replied calmly, yet his eyes somehow have started to sting hearing her sweet caring voice…after so long;

_Traitors!_

…

"Then…are you not angry with me?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Why would I be angry on you…you didn't do anything wrong!" he soothed her rubbing his chapped lips on her neck gently,

"…back there, you only told what you felt…Sesshoumaru manipulated you to say so, I know that…

I trust you at least that much!"

…'_**I know why you said so!'**_

He continued,

"You needn't worry about that…I am only a fool to think that you would…"

'…_**ever feel anything for me!'**_

"Will you not hurt me then?" she whispered again.

He chuckled.

"What Kagome…You think I will beat you up, hit you or rape you again?" his voice sarcastic.

Her breath hitched as her eyes watered in fear, she involuntarily clutched his kimono.

"What would I get from all that…your scorn and hatred?"

…'_**But all I ever wanted is your love…I want to say everything to you…'**_

"You know nothing about rape," he spoke in a harsh tone,

"…rape is when you tear up the victims and torture them, split open their parts, never do anything to pleasure or care for them, care for only your own comfort and then, leave them to rot and die in pain…"

She winced at the description, weeping and anxious.

'…_**but I never did those to you!'**_

"I saw my own mother getting raped when I can barely walk…I couldn't even protect her," he said suppressing his urge to tell more, for the first time his voice is boyish and lost,

"…and now, I failed you too."

Kagome looked up at his face as a thin trail of tear rolled along his cheek…

…

…

He must not weep like a pathetic child in front of her, especially when she needs someone strong to comfort her…but _he is probably going insane and that mask is slipping away fast…_

"I failed her…I dream of it every so often," his body shook as he felt more and more delirious,

"…and now, you too have nightmares…you think of me only as a monster…"

'…_**that's why you hate me.'**_

"And, you shake in fear when you wake up to find your rapist consoling you…it must be horrible!"

'…_**and I am nothing but horrible and ugly for you!'**_

…

…

It's been a long time since she felt sympathy for anyone, she isn't sure why but her hands involuntarily touched his face.

His lips parted and he whispered her name like a prayer, his salvation.

"You are hurt…you are losing your mind now," she spoke gently though she felt empty inside.

"Why would you care…" he smiled a sad smile,

"To be honest, you are generous to a fault here…_**being this kind to your rapist…"**_

…

…

Bit by bit, he lost his composure…he shook as long preserved tears rolled down his cheek,

"Why Kagome…why us…why are we complete strangers now?"

'_**I love you so much…I want to tell you so badly every time that it eats up my insides…'**_

"_When would you remember everything, Kagome?"_

He embraced her tightly, rocking her in a desperate attempt to soothe her even though Kagome became perfectly still and now, it's he who is all flustered and rambling unrecognizable words and sentences…

"How did this ever go so wrong?" he wept bitterly.

…

…

Slowly, all his words became meaningless to her ; her mind clouded and she felt so light as if she isn't even in her own body…

It made even lesser sense!

He kissed her face, temple, neck, everywhere other than her lips.

'_Believe me, Kagome I always want to say lots of things to you…but whenever I am near you, it's just that my voice…_

…_**believe me, every time my voice is gone!'**_

…

…

"Please, forgive me…" he muttered nuzzling into her chest like a child.

"Inuyasha…what's hap-" before she can complete the sentence, his shaking form stilled slowly.

The hand gripping her waist loosened and the other one slithered from her naked shoulders…his face slipped from between her flowing breasts.

Warmth quickly retreated from his body…and he became cold and still…curled up on the floor with his head on her nude lap.

"Kagome…" he whispered and collapsed.

"Nooooo…." She screamed…

…

…

'_**My crazed heart…with its unending jealousy…'**_

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** My exams are over and I am back!

To .Mandy: Thanks for being so warm and caring. This chappie is dedicated to you; I am really encouraged to write & post this one faster because of you…^_^

Thanks to my other reviewers too for sticking to this story…

Single quotations suggest thoughts (& aren't said out aloud) of the character. The 1st part (Kagome at present) will continue in next chapter.

Inuyasha kind of broke down emotionally (& I feel bad for him, & worse for Kagome); I guess it's only natural…everyone have their own limitations.

Tell me what you guys think…all suggestions are welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

CH-16: RECOLLECTIONS OF A GODDESS

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Present time: (contd.)**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Come to my arms, my love," Kagome whispered to the young slave, who obeyed instantly,

"And love me."

The boy knelt in front of Kagome and reverently kissed her feet; he knows not how else to love a Goddess…

…

…

The boy was sold to the western Lord's demons; these demons work for Kagome.

When he was asked whether he can satisfy every whim of the Lady of the West, he felt proud of himself to be able to serve Royalty although he was afraid of the rumors concerning the Lady of the West as a sadistic demon. It only makes sense since the Western lands are ruled by the demon Lord Sesshoumaru.

But when he saw her, he knew he can never see any other lady anymore; she is not any demon but is a Goddess. She looks so pretty and all her features are exactly as his now dead mother described when she told him stories of Gods and Goddesses as a child.

Of course, he would serve her. Hell, he will even die for her.

…

…

Kagome moaned as the soft and warm virgin tongue sucked at her feet as if it is some tasty dish.

Her hands fisted and pulled at his hair as she silently gestured him to rise.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a vague uncaring yet a seemingly childish tone.*

"Yes," he panted out.

"Why?" she asked mockingly.*

"You are – "suddenly he can't find any words to describe his present obsession with her,

"Divine" he added after thinking for a moment with a voice of choking on his own emotions.

Kagome chuckled.

"Never mind, do you not wish to see me naked, dearest?" she whispered teasingly; her hands roaming casually on his torso, dangerously close to his privates.

"Yes, my Lad-"he gulped.

"Shush, call me **Koi**, not my Lady now," she corrected him,

"Now, help me to take off my clothes."

…

…

Within moments, two warm and hungry nude bodies entangled as they caressed each other on the soft bed.

…

"Umm.." she whimpered as his tongue moved lasciviously on her inner thighs,

"Tell me how much **cute** I am and how good I make you feel," her voice giddy with childish delight.

"Y-yes k-koi, you feel very good and you are the cutest person in the world…" his voice echoed her words;

He felt numb as his body flooded with so many different sensations even as he felt a strange twinge of self reproach at the back of his mind. Somehow something is not right here.

_**There is something wrong about this…something is wrong with the Goddess…**_

Kagome chuckled in delight hearing his hollow words and then, she herself added,

"_**No…not cute, beautiful…isn't it?"***_

…

"_Pleasure me, my love with your mouth as you have done_ _**so many times before**_…"* she pleaded clutching his head and trying to shove her girl parts into him.

…

…

It was then he realized he is only a pawn in this sick little game; it's not he whom the Goddess seeks, she even doesn't care to know his name or even get a close look at his face. Although she calls to him as a lover, he is nothing more than just a replacement.

She liked his body; _strong, hard, tanned, muscular yet lean with a soft and smooth skin typical of any young man.*_

She liked his hair; _black and flowing, looks rough but is soft to touch and pull.*_

…But she doesn't like or care about him!

_**He is only here to pretend as someone…be whoever she wishes him to be;**_

And only repeat whatever she asks.

…

"Say you love me," she whispered to the head now trying to work between her legs.

"I love you," he obeyed with a gurgled yelp as she wrapped her fingers around his balls.

She slowly massaged them with expert ease and he shook all over at the sudden foreign but welcome sensation; the sensations are slowly becoming too intense for him to control.

…

…

At first, he was dazed with her beauty; his hesitant fingers explored her skin with his heart pounding wildly every time she sighed in response to his ministrations.

Then, when his touches appeared awful to her and she bid him act step by step as someone else, her lover…he felt hidden pain.

And now, it's only his head and groin that throbs in their combined attempt to carry out her next sentence.

"_**I too miss you, my husband…kiss me and help me recollect,"***_ she murmured as he rubbed his organ at her entrance.

Entering her swiftly as she ordered him is not just that easy without showing his obvious inexperience.

Even then, _is_ _she thinking of her husband, Lord Sesshoumaru?_

...

…

Her hands fondled his chest and back lovingly waiting for him to respond; she placed soft chaste kisses all over his face to show him her love.

_**Fake love!**_

He is lost in his thoughts about her weird behavior while at the same time laboring hard from just trying not to cum before entering her.

_It's almost as if it's a love making, even as he knew __**his love for her will be forever unrequited**__._

…

…

When he still failed to respond, Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked at his face.

His expressions made her insides burn with anger.

His face is so innocent and when he first looked at her, it showed so much of reverent love, awe and adoration…that is exactly why she chose him.

She felt if only he can retain a little of that while in bed with her…that would satisfy her completely.

**Foolish feelings!**

But instead, his face is contorted with lust and he looks at her in confusion as if she's insane and he is obeying her only to save his neck.

_**There is no pure love that he feels for her…this can't be her lover; **_it's just another fucker!

…

…

"I told you to appear as my lover," her voice suddenly turned strangely menacing,

"…_**love me like him…look at me with his eyes."**_

There is a little of desperation in the last sentence.

…

Somehow, it reached the boy; being a hard working poor villager, he labored day and night and never had any time to be entertained with girls.

So he doesn't know anything about love other than what he heard from his friends, but her eyes again made his heart flutter like before.

"_Tell me Your Highness, can anyone fall in love at first sight?"_ he muttered and then, gasped as her hands came to guide him skillfully inside her.

After being sheathed inside her fully, he winced at the discomfort and intense heat and tightness.

"_If it's true My Lady, then I am already in love with you,"_ he kissed on the corner of her lips.

…

…

…

Kagome's eyes are tightly shut and her face a mask of concentration, biting her lower lip; she is trying to feel something out of this union…

Whatever it is, it's unknown to him…

…_and perhaps to her_…

She bucked gently forward and he replied by a thrust and immediately he continued bucking wildly and uncontrollably as the intense coil released itself in the form of spasms of pleasure, spilling his seeds inside her; Cumming even before she started to enjoy this ride…

"_Is that all you have, pathetic mortal?"_ Kagome opened her eyes and to his fear, he saw them filled with disgust and hatred…and glowing eerily red.

…

…

"Bring me _lovers_, you morons," Kagome shouted in anger; using a voice no one can ever suspect as hers.

The guards immediately entered and provided her with a choice from six; Kagome took all of them and disappeared into another room to give the attendants time to clean this one.

…

…

…

A mutilated human body decorated the floor and walls of the plush and lavishly decorated room, scattering its gore of flesh and blood in a vulgar display…

"Again another one," a servant sighed and started to clean off the mess.

_Only the un-marred head lying at a corner of the huge posh bed showed the victim to be a good looking young man whose eyes still shone with spend passion…_

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Well, that's how Kagome is at present (sighs!). Her traumatic past, doting yet icily husband, her craving for a baby and her complex feelings for her rapist as well as uncertain memories of the past all resulted in this; she still searches for the soul connection that she thinks (or imagine) should be present in ideal lovers that she herself never had.

You guys can say, on a different plane, her idolization of this emotion called love had taken a different & deeper assumption (technically it correlates her previous sexual anorexia with her present addiction; though, literally there is no change in the kind of response that we get from her due to any emotional/psychological trigger.). Kagome is not acting as a villain here.

*It refers to her time with Inuyasha before she became the Lady of the West. She still doesn't remember anything of her past concerning herself & Inuyasha; she only imagines that all she need in her life is someone to love (platonic?) her truly, although she isn't insecure about her relation with Sesshoumaru. But naturally when she pushes the love towards the bed, it becomes lust & that reminds her of the moments when she was abused (by Inuyasha?). It's still kinda complex!

There is more to it though & all will be revealed in later chappies.

Do tell me what you guys think; all reviews, comments, flames and suggestions are greatly desired, welcome and appreciated…keep reading!


	17. Chapter 17

CH-17: SOULLESS ANGELS AND DEMONS

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Eight years ago:**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"You are awake?" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome slowly opened her eyes; somehow she is feeling too much disoriented this morning. She looked at her surroundings and then at him; he looked tired and sickly pale squatting next to her bed. Then suddenly, she remembered the events of last night…

_The way he wept bitterly clinging to her…the things he said and then he fainted; she must have fallen asleep afterwards._

She wanted to ask him something but before she can frame any question, her stomach growled loudly.

He chuckled lightly and said gently,

"I will make you something to eat, just wait a little."

Just as he was about to leave, she pulled at his sleeves; he looked at her for some time waiting for her to say something…_anything_.

When she didn't, he tried to guess what she may wish to ask or convey by this gesture.

…

Since Kagome won't at all talk with him, he would always try to guess what she may need and want…Well, last night was an exception though.

_**Last night…**_

He gulped.

"Don't worry about me, I am strong and fine," he replied to her unasked question cheerily; seeing her questioning look persist, he knew that's not the answer she seeks,

"_I am sorry about last night_," he almost whispered,

"…_for my behavior was inappropriate_."

Then, giving her a chaste morning kiss on her temple he felt.

…

…

…

…

"S-Sango," Inuyasha said in a shocked tone, "you are here?"

Since, he forced Kagome to stay with him, all their friends broke off any relations and he never saw them since; again last day was an exception, for he saw Miroku at the court. And now, Sango came to pay them a visit!

She nodded slightly without speaking giving him a hard gaze.

"Oh, it must be Kagome," he said with a little smile taking the hint from her unfriendly gesture,

"She just woke up, she is inside," he babbled trying to cover up the awkwardness of the entire situation,  
"Umm, I am going to make her some food, you go and talk with her."

…

…

…

…

"Kagome chan," Sango whispered seeing her friend for the first time after nearly five months,

"It's been a long time."

"Sango," Kagome muttered, her face brightened up seeing her old friend,

"It's really you."

"Does he hurt you still now?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded slightly; _it's a lie, apparently._

"Does he…" Sango cleared her throat trying not to sound as a totally sympathetic fool although she felt sad for her friend and her inability to defend her,

"violate you still?"

Kagome gulped trying to give a nod but to her surprise she couldn't.

"Please Kagome chan, answer truthfully to your closest friend," Sango pleaded as if she can detect her lie.

She came closer and hugged Kagome tightly; Kagome sniffed slightly trying very hard not to cry, but two drops of tears still rolled down her cheek unto Sango's shoulder.

"He raped me at least a dozen times during the first month," she whispered clutching her friend's kimono, "he did never hit me but shouted at me and would hurt me by being too hard on me, he called me names, while all those times, he pretended to love me," Kagome's tears dried at this point as she continued,

"He did dirty things with me covering them under the name of his love…with his mouth."

"How he treats you now?" Sango asked attempting to drop the topic.

"He fakes everything," she replied shaking slightly,

"He pretends to care for me and gentled a lot these days, speaks things I know not…he stopped doing that with me since the last two months but he would touch me every now and then, _**saying lovers touch each other**_," Kagome looked at her eyes,

"_**He is insane…he talks and does things with himself, he tells tales of our imaginary moments, he treats me as a child at times, he cries and shakes in his sleep,"**_ she gulped, _**"I saw him burning parts of his body with a heated knife…last night, he even…"**_ she stopped.

Up until now, she said everything truthfully but now she found herself unable to describe what happened last night,

"Oh Sango, I am so scared to stay with him."

Sango went on stroking her friend in a feign attempt to console her.

After minutes, she slowly relaxed and the friends chatted a little lighter things; Sango spoke about her children and that number 5 is about to come…Kagome congratulated her on being pregnant for the fifth time.

…

…

After some moments, Kagome slowly asked,

"_**Do you think we were in love before…I mean before I lost my memories?"**_

"Why do you ask such a thing, Kagome chan?" Sango asked.

"He says so at times…_he is certain I love him_." She replied.

"Kagome chan, do you not remember anything?" Sango asked.

"I don't, am I supposed to remember anything important?" she asked like a lost child.

Sango smiled sadly at her, "Do you love him still?"

"_I hate that bastard, he soiled my body and mind; he went about whoring his own body and treated me as one too, he destroyed my chances of any good future…I am better off dead than stay in this Hell, I can't take this kind of life anymore…Sesshoumaru will take me away from here, he loves me and I will be the Lady of the West, and then__**, I will destroy him in the most painful way possible…I hate him with all of my heart…**__"_ she shouted, her face scrunched in loathing.

It's the first time anyone saw that expression on her face.

_A strong clattering sound of falling dishes accompanied her voice_.

Sango was shocked hearing her friend speak like this. Kagome appeared not as that kindly soft hearted warm voiced girl anymore; Sango asked,

"And Sesshoumaru?"

…_**Only Sango saw the sides of a blue hakama as it hurriedly moved past the door…it is the one worn by Inuyasha that day…**_

…

…

…

…

"Um you are leaving that fast?" Inuyasha asked as he sharpened his farming equipments.

Sango nodded; its noon already and she already chatted a lot with Kagome.

He smiled at her and said,

"Ok, do visit again," after a few seconds he added,

"Kagome stays so lonely, it would be good for her health if you just-"

"_Why_ _don't you tell her everything or let her go…you are destroying both of yours life like this?"_ she spoke to him for the first time pointing at his wounds.

"_**She must remember by herself; even if I say, she won't believe a thing,"**_ he said choking on his own feelings; then, with his usual harsh voice he snapped,

" and as for me, you don't have to worry a thing…I told you guys to keep away from me and my wife…this is none of your business!"

Sango frowned considering him for some moments and muttered,

"I am sorry there's nothing more I can do for you." And then, she left.

…

…

…

'_I am sorry too…but it's necessary that you think of me as the bad guy__**; at least that way, none will ever blame her for anything…**__and none will ever know how my little wife has changed…'_

_But still…_

…_Aishiteru Kagome._

_He looked up to see a very red sky._

_Its twilight already._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Present time:**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"All things are arranged as you wished, my Lord," Sesshoumaru's servants spoke.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru approved as he rummaged through all the papers on his study desk, "Dismissed."

The servants left him with a bow; its well past midnight, Sesshoumaru sighed.

…

…

He hated these works. Even though he is in his castle since the last day, he saw his Lady only today in the morning; _it's not like he isn't aware of her whereabouts_!…all the other time he is confined to his eternally self inflicted prison cell- _the study room of the Lord of the West!_

Huge papers are all piled around him; their shapes appear far more gigantic than his demonic form…he smirked at the mental image.

…

Well, Kagome is busy too; she takes care of social welfare and things as solving people's problems in his kingdom, besides being something which she calls as a part time designer in her own world, she studied law too and learnt a little to play the instrument which she called as a cello. He is not happy with the amount of time she spends in his world and with him but is at least satisfied with the fact that Kagome went to her own world and studied and pursued her career all by herself only on the basis of her own credentials.

As for Sesshoumaru, these things have little value to him. He is not the kind to understand and be interested in anything other than state affairs, diplomacy, and commerce and battle strategies. Though he prefers the last one most and secretly dreads paperwork; as he got older, he learnt to love that too for the way it cuts off all his other thoughts at least for the time being.

He appreciates her paintings and accessory designs; though he never looks at any woman unless it's an absolute necessity let alone look (and be influenced) at her fashionable clothing, though he himself is extremely fashionable in his own ways with his irresistible charm.

…

'_**War is an art, Sesshoumaru,'**_ his mother often said to him when he was a child,

'_**Always remember the ultimate warrior appreciates art in more ways than the victory in a war!'**_

He always doubted its truth though he never doubted his mother but since then, he is secretly a little fond of music and paintings.

…

Waking up from his childhood reverie, he frowned as he looked below.

Border encroachments, intra provincial rebels, financial transactions, judicial and social policies, diplomatic dealings, up gradation of weaponry and blah blah! Is there is no end to this?

He dropped his quill abruptly and leaned against his chair to stretch himself; his eyes drifted at the three swords: Bakuseiga, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga adorned on the wall…

Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga…

_His father's swords…_

…_**now they all belong to him!**_

_**He the only master who surpassed all, even his own Lord father.**_

…

…

He took Tetsusaiga by the sheath; he will still burn his hands if he tries to touch the handle and unsheathe it…

He passed the long corridors and hallways with inhuman speed to avoid others noticing him and once out of the main domain of the castle, he sauntered; his other hand clutched to a strange looking ornate bottle.

…

…

…

…

"So, you do sleep now, slave," Sesshoumaru almost whispered, his eye brow scowled as he considered the sleeping figure of Inuyasha.

He is sleeping in a fetal position, a thick black cloth covered every inch of his body; he shook at times in his sleep making strange muffled sounds…_probably having a nightmare!_

…

…

Its then that Tetsusaiga started to glow red and pulsate in Sesshoumaru's hands…recognizing its last master; with lips tightly pressed, Sesshoumaru unsheathed the sword burning his hands and placed it onto Inuyasha's sleeping form.

A strange energy flowed between the sword and its previous master as it made the sound of waves forming as if in a sea; the sword throbbed even more and finally came to a halt.

Sesshoumaru sheathed it again, watching as his hands heal as he sheathed it. The sword healed Sesshoumaru's palms now.

Without any back ward glance, he left the slave behind…

This thing is working.

_After all, that's the real reason for bringing Inuyasha here!_

…

…

…

…

As Sesshoumaru stood silently in the huge balcony looking at the clear cold night sky with the yellowish moon, the bottle vibrated and as Sesshoumaru willed, its sparkling components slowly seeped down…

Before the strange glossy fluid touched the floor, it materialized into a translucent manly figure…

A ghost or spirit…

Or, a friend…

'_**This Sesshoumaru has no friends'…**_

"You are certainly very good Sesshoumaru!"

"Be grateful for the kindness," Sesshoumaru spoke dispassionately.

"You are in love, aren't you?"

"_**This Sesshoumaru loves no one,"**_ he replied now irritated,

"_**nor does anyone love this Sesshoumaru."**_

"That's not right, you just have to open your-"

"Shut up…_**love is far too insignificant a thing for this Sesshoumaru**_," he spoke with his usual arrogance.

The phantasmal spirit appeared to mock him,

"Ok, how can I help you, Sesshoumaru sama?"

"There is going to be a _**war**_, I can feel it," Sesshoumaru spoke as if reciting a prose,

"I wonder what should be the decision of the Lord of the West."

"What you want to ask me what you will do!" the spirit appeared to be shocked;

After some time seeing Sesshoumaru is dead serious as always, it said,

"You do wish to protect your people as the emperor, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned even more,

"Be _grateful_ to this Sesshoumaru, tusso…for all that happened till now."

"Hmm," it chuckled joylessly,

"_**None ever doubted your predisposition as a great Ruler and a great man inside," **_the spirit appeared to be sad,

"_**But in the end you will only do what you have to do…so there's no point in asking me…"**_

Its voice lingered as Sesshoumaru gently closed the bottle and said,

"_**So will you…"**_

…

…

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** This chappie is huge!

As I said, Sesshoumaru's perspective is coming up soon; Inuyasha's body is being used to apparently strengthen Tessuaiga (though Sesshoumaru still can't wield the sword!) and the rest of it will be explained soon too.

Thanks to all of you sweet guys for the reviews, I love them a lot!

Please keep reading & reviewing! ^_^


End file.
